The Trails of the Heart
by Lithuiwen2016
Summary: 60 years have passed since the Company of Thorin Oakenshield succeeded in taking back Erebor. But now, a darker power has awoken. And it will take 5 half-dwarves on a journey no one could prepare them for. Sequel to The Courage of the Heart. Takes place during LotR.
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
**

* * *

 _It all began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings._

 _Elves like Imad Tauriel?_

 _Yes. Seven were given to the Dwarf Lords. Great craftsmen and miners of the mountain halls._

 _One of them was Durin, right?_

 _Yes, darling. And nine were given to the race of Men, who above all else desire power. Within these rings, was bound the strength and will to govern each race._

 _But they were tricked, weren't they?_

 _Indeed. They were deceived, for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged a Master Ring, and he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life._

 _One ring to rule them all._

 _You've been studying, haven't you?_

 _Amad, finish the story!_

 _Alright, alright. One by one the free lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched on Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for their freedom._

 _Victory was near._

 _But Sauron wouldn't give up._

 _No, and the Power of the Ring, could not be undone. It was in this moment, that Isildur, son of King Elendil, took up his father's sword…_

 _And sliced Sauron's fingers clean off!_

 _Hush, darling! You don't want to wake your sister, now do you?_

 _Sorry Amad. What happened next?_

 _Sauron, the enemy of the free peoples of Middle-Earth was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever._

 _But he didn't._

 _No, because the hearts of Men are easily corrupted, and the Ring has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur, to his death. And so, the Ring was lost, supposedly swept out to sea by the Anduin._

 _I don't think your heart would ever be corrupted, Amad._

 _Thank you, darling._

 _Why did the Dwarves not get involved in the Final Battle?_

 _Because they were too busy digging around in a dark hole to care._

 **I resent that.**

* * *

Frerin looked to his father as he leaned against the door frame. His dark hair, streaked with the occasional silver, hung loose around his head. Two braids hung before his shoulders, identical to Frerin's own. At the end of each braid was a silver bead. His beard (longer than it used to be, according to his _Amad_ , but still quite short) is braided as well, with two silver beads to hold the braid in place. He wore his dark blue tunic, black trousers and heavy leather boots. His arms were crossed over his chest, and his ice blue eyes glowered at them.

"You know perfectly well that the Dwarves had been cast out of Khazad-dûm by a Balrog, and that they were trying to settle here in Erebor."

His mother's bell-like laughter made him turn his head back to her. No matter what the other dwarflings said, he firmly believed his _Amad_ was the prettiest. Her dark brown hair hung down to her waist, void of any braids or beads, except for the marriage and courting braids that she wore proudly. She had no beard, like the other dams in the mountain, but Frerin didn't mind. He preferred the smoothness of her cheek when he cuddled with her. Her blue dress, laced with golden thread, fit her long slender body, so unlike the short, stoutness of a dam. Her sapphire eyes twinkled with mirth as she smirked at her husband.

"As I recall from the history books, that Balrog was there many years before the Last Alliance was even formed. All that nonsense that you just made up is what they want us to believe."

His mother winked at him. Frerin giggled as his father growled.

"Oh really?"

Within seconds, his father had his mother pinned to the bed, fingers dancing along her sides. His mother shrieked and clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles. Frerin jumped up and tackled his father, wrapping his arms as far as they could go around his father's broad shoulders as his booming laugh filled the room.

"Leave my _Amad_ alone!" Frerin cried as he pulled at his father. The older dwarf gave a dramatic gasp and put his hands to his heart.

"No! My own son turns against me! Oh, woe is me!"

Frerin laughed as his father wailed, collapsing onto his side, taking great care not to squash his son. His father reached for him, trapping him under his arm and rubbing his head fiercely.

"Thorin, really, I just got him settled."

His mother tried to look upset, but Frerin could hear the laughter in her voice. His father heard it too.

"I'm sorry, _Azyungal_. Forgive me?" he said softly.

Frerin sat back, content to watch the scene play out. It was moment like these that he saw how much his _Amad_ and _Adad_ loved each other.

His mother raised her eyebrows and turned away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't think I should forgive you." she said gravely. His father got up and stood in front of her. She made to turn her head away but he gently turned it back to him. His eyes twinkled.

" _Gajut mên, Ghivashel_." he whispered, pressing a kiss to her nose. She rolls her eyes as a hint of a smile begins to appear.

The performance is interrupted by a wail from the next room. A smirk appears on his mother's face.

" _Your_ noise woke her. _You_ can take care of her." she said smugly. Frerin sniggered as his father sighed.

"Very well," he agreed, before smirking and leaning his forehead against hers, "But I will be forgiven?" She smiled.

"Maybe." Frerin pulled a face as they kissed.

"Ew!" His mother pulled away, laughing at him.

"Back under the covers with you, young man." she ordered gently as his father left the room to attend to his sister. Frerin made himself comfortable again, as a thought hit him.

" _Amad_ , what would've happened if Isildur had destroyed the Ring? Instead of keeping it?" His mother paused in tucking him in again.

"I don't know, darling."

Frerin frowned. Something in his mother's voice bothered him. His ten-year-old mind registered the way her voice changed slightly when he asked her questions about the Ring. Also, even though she tried to hide it, he could see the worry in her eyes whenever the Ring was mentioned.

"Do you think…someone will find the Ring one day?" Again, his mother paused. Frerin watched her carefully. She stayed silent and still for a long while, and Frerin grew nervous.

"Do you think I'll ever go on an adventure like you and Adad did?" he asked, smiling as brightly as he could. His mother shook herself and smiled back.

"Maybe someday." She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight, _mizim_." Frerin yawned as she blew out the candles.

" _Men lananubukhs menu_ , _Amad_." He whispered as she reached the door. She turned and smiled at him as his father joined her at the door.

" _Men lananubukhs menu_ , _Inudoy_." She whispered back. His father wrapped an arm around her as he closed the door.

"Sleep well, Frerin." His father whispered, and the door slid shut.

Frerin snuggled the stuffed dragon his mother had made him for his fifth birthday, yawned once more and closed his eyes.

He almost missed the whisper as he sunk deeper into oblivion.

 **"** **Yes, your adventure will be a great and terrible one, Frerin, son of Thorin and Ember."**

* * *

 **Translations:  
**

 **Imad - Aunt**

 **Amad- Mother**

 **Azyungal - My heart**

 **Gajut mên - Forgive me**

 **Ghivashel - My treasure**

 **Mizim - Jewel**

 **Men lananubuhks menu - I love you**

 **Inudoy - Son**

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Long-Expected Party

**Chapter 1 – The Long-Expected Party**

* * *

"Wakey wakey, Frerin!"

Frerin jerked from atop his horse and turned to his cousin.

"Yeah?" he asked casually. Mili cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Are you alright? You zoned out there for a moment." She said.

Frerin smiled. At 47, he was the second youngest of the group, his sister Frigga being his junior at 37. Thus, their four cousins babied them a little, which was funny considering he was destined to be their King after his cousin Fili. He had grown to be the spitting image of his father, the only difference being his eyes, hair and height. Some of his mother's brown hair had worked its way into his, and he shared her sapphire eyes and some of her height. His sister, on the other hand, took after their mother in looks, but she had inherited their father's jet black hair and Durin blue eyes. Today, he was wearing a cobalt blue shirt and umber brown pants. His tunic was Durin blue, and had silver patterns on it. His travel cloak was dark brown, as were his boots. Frigga had donned a navy blue dress with cerulean seams and puffed sleeves. The dress itself had a floral pattern of blue and gold design. She wore a small overdress of plain navy material, also with cerulean seams over the main part of the dress. Her boots were pecan brown, like her travel cloak.

Kiliel was 49, and by far the most graceful of the group, due to her Elvish blood. Her ears were smaller than a Dwarf's, and slightly pointed, and the most facial hair she could produce were the side burns that reached the base of her cheeks. Her hair was envied by all the dams in the Mountain, fiery red curls that cascaded down her back. Her brown eyes held specks of green in them, if one looked closely, and everyone agreed she had her father's smirk melded onto her mother's face. She was wearing an emerald green colored dress, with a pear green crisscross pattern. She had foregone any sleeves, opting for the cover her overtop offered, which was very little. Everyone understood, her mother's love for the open air and sunshine had transferred to her daughter. Her boots were walnut brown, as was her travel cloak.

Vili and Mili were 51, and if not for their obvious difference in gender and noses, you would say they were identical. They both had a mixture of their father's blonde mane and their mother's chocolate locks. Their brown eyes held blue specks, and while Vili had his father's nose, Mili had her mother's. Mili also seemed to have problems with facial hair, but she didn't let it bother her. In fact, she teased her brother about his moustache, which he frequently groomed. Often the two were somehow involved in any prank that hit a random citizen of Erebor. Vili was wearing a coffee brown shirt and mocha brown pants. His tunic was carob brown and plain. Mili wore a syrup brown dress with a patterned overdress with very short sleeves. Their leather boots were dark brown and their matching travel coats were pebble grey.

Lori was the oldest of the group at 58. It was still a mystery as to how his parents had managed to conceive him a mere MONTH after they were wed, whereas it took the other years to have children. But they hadn't minded, and neither had Dori and Nori, who were both, according to their elders, extremely excited to be Uncles at last. He had gained much of his father's looks, with his hair only a lighter shade of strawberry blonde, and his eyes a dark green. His beard was on the thicker side, and was still too short to be braided. He was currently training under Balin to be a scribe like his father, but his uncles taught him bits of their trade as well, even though his uncle Nori's trade was often questioned by both his mother and uncle Dori. He wore a sangria purple shirt with tawny brown pants. His tunic was a wine purple and short sleeved. His boots were chocolate brown, as was his travel coat.

Frerin shook his head at his cousin.

"I'm fine, Mili. I was just daydreaming a little." Frerin reassured her. Vili snorted.

"Thinking about adventures again, are you?" he teased. Kiliel giggled.

"Oh, I think he was dreaming about Ilin." Frerin blushed and stuck his tongue out at her. Kiliel sharply returned the gesture, causing everyone to laugh. Lori kicked his horse into a trot.

"C'mon, you lot, we're lagging behind!" They quickly caught up to the rest of the Company. Dwalin turned in his saddle.

"Finally decided to join us, eh?" Frerin smirked at his uncle. His mother smiled at him.

"What were you lot talking about back there? Or is it a sensitive subject we adults could never understand?" The group had a good chuckle, and Vili shook his head.

"Oh, just discussing a certain dwarrowdam, back in the Mountain. Right, Frerin?" Frerin's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as Frigga giggled.

"Frerin and Ilin…sitting in a tree…K, I, S, S, I, N, G!" There was laughter as Frerin shot his sister a mortified glare. Thorin twisted in his saddle, smirking.

"Frigga, stop teasing your brother." Frigga giggled but obeyed, none the less. The twin's mother and one of his mother's closest friends, Amelia, sighed.

"It's a shame that everyone couldn't come along. Bilbo will be disappointed." Frerin's cousin, Fili, smiled at his wife.

"You know Oin and Gloin. Neither are much for traveling nowadays." Dwalin chuckled, shaking his greying head, which was still bald on top.

"Aye, and my brother is not as young as he once was. This trip would be a bit much for him."

"And with all of Bombur's little ones running around, there was no chance of him making the journey." Bofur explained with an ever persistent pipe in his mouth. "And Bifur is quite busy with his little toyshop."

"Why didn't you stay to help him?" Lori's mother and the second of his mother's friends, Quinn, inquired. Bofur shrugged.

"He insisted I come. 'Can't be missing our Burglar's birthday,' he said." Frerin's other cousin, Kili, guffawed.

"Can you believe he's turning one hundred and eleven?" His wife, and the only Elf of the Company, Tauriel, raised her eyebrows.

"Not even Men can reach that age easily." She paused, looking over at Frerin's mother and gesturing to Amelia and Quinn. "Well, besides you three of course." Ember giggled.

"We haven't reached the triple digits yet, Tauriel." This caused another bout of laughter, which was interrupted by Lori's uncle, Nori.

"Well, look who it is." Everyone looked to the cart that was rolling ahead of them. A familiar grey clad figure with a large, pointed hat sat at the front of the cart. Frigga squealed and cantered up to the cart, leaving the rest to catch up as she tied her reins of her horse to the cart and jumping onto the seat next to the grey wizard.

"Hi, Gandalf!" she greeted happily, and Gandalf laughed in glee as he hugged her. Thorin smiled at the grey wizard as he pulled his pony to a stop beside him.

"It is good to see you, Tharkun." Gandalf nodded his head, setting Frigga on the seat to his left.

"It is good to be seen, Thorin." His eyes turned to Ember, as she and her son rode up beside her husband. "And Ember, you look as lovely as ever." She giggled.

"Flattery becomes you, Gandalf." She glanced at the back of the cart. "I assume that you've come prepared?" Gandalf smiled secretively and looked ahead. Everyone rolled their eyes as they followed him down the road. Frigga smiled happily as she joined the Wizard in song.

 _"_ _The Road goes ever on and on_

 _Down from the door where it began_

 _Now far ahead the road has gone_

 _And I must follow if I can."_

"You're late."

Surprised, Frerin pulled his horse to a stop and glanced to his right. On the grassy bank, stood a Hobbit. Bright blue eyes, dark curly hair, and of course the over-large feet. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he had a very unimpressed look on his face. He seemed around Frigga's age, but was closer to Frerin in maturity. He wore no shoes, as most Hobbits do, and wore a mint green shirt with seaweed green pants that reached knee length, held up by brown suspenders. Frerin turned his attention to the wizard as he spoke.

"A Wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins." Gandalf glowered at the Hobbit. "Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." The pair stared at each other, the rest of the Company wondering what to do. Then, they burst out laughing.

"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!" The Hobbit cried as he leaped onto the cart enveloping Gandalf in a hug. Gandalf pulled away smiling.

"You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" Frerin grinned as his mother giggled.

"So this is the infamous Frodo Baggins. Bilbo has wrote much about you." She said, holding her hand out to the Hobbit, who took it with a bright smile and a bow.

"And I have heard so much about you, Your Highness." Ember shook her head.

"I'm only 'Your Highness' in Erebor. Out here, I am simply Ember." Thorin moved up to introduce himself next, bowing slightly to his Burglars nephew.

"And I am simply Thorin, Master Baggins." Thorin turned and gestured to the Company. "And here we have…"

"Wait! I think I know." Frodo said quickly, then looked at each person in turn. "Fili, Amelia, Kili, Tauriel, Quinn, Ori, Nori, Dori, Dwalin and Bofur." This sent chuckles throughout the Company. Bilbo had obviously described them very well if Frodo could recognize them so easily. Gandalf turned and gestured to the remaining few.

"And here we have Lori, son of Ori," Lori bowed his head to Frodo with a smile, "Vili and Mili, the children of Fili," the pair bobbed their heads, "Kiliel, daughter of Kili," Kiliel smiled at him.

"And, last but not least, we have Frerin, son of Thorin," Frerin reached out and shook Frodo's hand firmly, sending him a grin, "And Frigga, daughter of Thorin." At this, Frodo turned to the girl sitting beside Gandalf. They stared at each other for a few moments, before Frodo smiled at her.

"Hello, milady." He said brightly, taking her hand and giving it a kiss. Frigga cheeks turned a delightful pink as she smiled back timidly.

"Hi." Frerin noticed Amelia's eyes widen, then his aunt was waggling her eyebrows, sending his mother and Quinn into a quiet giggling fit. They always seemed to have these moments, where they seemed to be the only ones to understand a joke, but were not willing to share whatever it was. Ember shushed them and cleared her throat.

"Now, let's continue on. I believe Bilbo will be quite put out if we are late."

* * *

"What news of the outside world? Tell me everything." Frodo said as he sat next to Gandalf. Frigga sat right in the middle, neatly folded between the Wizard and the Hobbit. The Dwarves all laughed at Frodo's curiosity. Gandalf looked down at him with a twinkle in his eye.

"Everything? You're far too eager and curious for a Hobbit. Most unnatural." Frerin listened with half an ear as they rode over the bridge towards the Hobbit Marketplace, taking in all the sights and sounds, so different from the Dwarven Markets.

"Well, what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on much as it has this past Age. Full of its own comings and goings. Scarcely aware of the existence of Hobbits…" Gandalf puts a pipe to his mouth. "…for which I am very thankful."

A few hobbits notice them and cry out greetings, mostly to Gandalf. Some of the older Hobbits recognize the Dwarves and give quick bows and curtsies. It appears their scene sixty years ago at Bag End's auction had not been entirely forgotten after all. As they pass the field, Gandalf looks with a smile at the Hobbits who are struggling with the giant banner below.

"The long-expected party." Amelia whistles low.

"Bilbo's going all-out, isn't he?" Everyone murmured in agreement as Quinn turns to Frodo.

"How is the old rascal? Is it really going to be a party of special magnificence?" Frodo shakes his head with a smile.

"You know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar." Dwalin guffawed.

"Well, that should please him." Frodo sent a sideways glance at Gandalf, which did not go unmissed by Frigga as he continued.

"Half the Shire's been invited." He said softly. Gandalf raised his eyebrows.

"Gracious me." Frerin and Frigga noticed their mother roll her eyes.

"He's up to something." Frodo said again.

"Oh, really?" Gandalf replied.

"Alright then, keep your secrets." Frodo said, sending a knowing look Gandalf's way, which was of course ignored. "Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of." Gandalf looked down surprised.

"Indeed?" Frodo nodded, playing along.

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected." At this, the Company sent smirks aimed at the Wizard, who fiddled with his pipe.

"If you're referring to the incident with the Dragon, I was barely involved…" Gandalf claimed. "All I did was give your Uncle a little nudge out of the door." Thorin snorted.

"More like shoved thirteen Dwarrow and three women _into_ the door." This made everyone laugh, and Gandalf bristled slightly.

"Whatever he did, he's been officially labeled a disturber of the peace." Frodo finished. Ember smirked.

"As he should be." She said, noticing the Hobbit they passed giving Gandalf the stink eye.

A call for Gandalf and fireworks sent the younger ones in the group turning in their seats. Seven fauntlings stood behind them, looking more and more disappointed as Gandalf continued to ignore them. Frigga and Frodo glanced up at the Wizard, who kept his face stout. The children deflated considerably and fell silent. Suddenly, balls of light shot from the cart, and the children cheered loudly. Gandalf laughed at his joke while the rest simply smiled.

* * *

As they turned up Bagshot Row, Frodo stood from his seat.

"Gandalf. I'm glad you're back." Gandalf chuckled.

"So am I, dear boy." Frodo turned to jump off the cart, then pauses and turns to Frigga.

"Do you want to see the Shire?" As a clear after thought, he draws his eyes to the rest of the young ones as well, inviting them along for the tour. Frigga smiles brightly and turns to her parents.

"Can we, Amad?" The adults look between each other, then nod.

"Leave the horses with us. Almost everything in the Shire is walking distance." Amelia said as her children dismounted. Frodo jumped off the cart, then held his hand out to Frigga as she gathered her skirts, before taking his hand and jumping down as well. Now level, Frerin notices that Frigga is a head shorter than the Hobbit, surprisingly. He also notices, with mixed feelings that Frodo doesn't let go of his sister's hand after he helps her down. And her cheeks seem a little pink at that fact.

"Meet us at Bag End before nightfall, alright?" He hears his mother call to them as they head down the lane together. Frerin looks back over his shoulder and sends him mother a smile.

"We will, Amad." Looking ahead, he sees the others running down the lane. "Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

 **Ok, to clear up, I know that Dwarves only reach their maturity at around age 40. But, for the sake of my story, and what I have planned, because of their Human and Elf blood, they age a little faster. Thus, in human years**

 ** **Lori = 26;****

 ** **Vili & Mili = 24;****

 ** **Kiliel = 23 (yes I know that is young for an elf, but I am working in human);****

 ** **Frerin = 22;****

 ** **Frigga = 19 (yes, she is still a tween)****

 ** ** ** ** ** **Fair warning, I am also going to mess with the timeline a little. Instead of waiting 17 years to get the Ring to Rivendell, like in the book, I am only going to wait 10. There are reasons for this, so please bear with me.************

* * *

 ** **Please Review!****


	3. Chapter 2 - The Reunion

**Chapter 2 – The Reunion**

* * *

Ember watched her children disappear down the lane, noticing, with some delight, how Frigga smiled as Frodo held her hand. It had come as quite the surprise when she gave birth to a daughter after expecting to have another son. Mahal must've changed his mind at the last minute. Not that they minded. Ember was actually very happy and grateful to have been blessed with a daughter. Thorin and Frerin had been absolutely ecstatic about the new addition.

A hand touched hers and she turned to her husband. He shared a secret smile with her.

"It would appear that our Frigga has caught the eye of young Frodo Baggins." He murmured. She smiled at him.

"At least he's not a Sackville." Ember laughed at Thorin's disgusted face. He had never forgotten what Bilbo's relatives had done all those years ago. She dearly hoped that the Sackville-Bagginses would have the sense to stay far away.

They finally reached the top of the hill, and the Company found themselves hit with a wave of nostalgia.

"It hasn't changed a bit." Dori murmured, and Ember swore she could see tears in his eyes. Ori cast his eyes down to the gate and frowned.

"That's new." Everyone followed his eyes and noticed the sign nailed to the gate. Fili and Kili dismounted and kneeled on either side of the gate.

"'No admittance…'" Fili read.

"…'except on party business.'" Kili added. They turned to the group with confused expressions. Amelia shrugged as she dismounted.

"Well, he is getting along in the years. Maybe he's getting tired of all the visitors." Everyone else dismounted, and Gandalf opened the gate. Ember noticed the rune scratched into the door, and smiled. Gandalf knocked on the door with his staff four times. A muffled voice came from within.

"No, thank you!" The Dwarves all started in surprise and glanced at each other as the voice continued. "We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!" Ember, Amelia and Quinn all shared a look as Gandalf chuckled.

"And what about very old friends?" The Wizard asked. Quinn looked scandalized.

"We're not that old, Gandalf." She cried, teasingly. He seemed about to respond when the sound of the door unlocking drew their attention. The round green door opened, and there stood Bilbo Baggins. He cast his wide eyes up to the Wizard first.

"Gandalf?" he asked softly, then glanced at the rest of the Company. His eyes grew larger, if possible, when they fell on a certain Dwarf King. "Thorin?" Thorin smiled and bowed his head.

"Master Burglar." He murmured in greeting, emotions threating to overwhelm him from seeing his friend after so many years. Bilbo's face broke into a delighted smile and tears appeared in his eyes as he stretched his arms out and stepped out of the door.

"Oh, my dear, dear friends!" he cried as he enveloped Thorin in a hug, which the Dwarf gladly returned. One by one, they greeted their dear Hobbit, Gandalf coming in last.

"Bilbo Baggins." He greeted as the Hobbit wrapped his arms around the Wizard. "It's good to see you. 111 years old! Who would believe it?" They pulled back and Gandalf bent a little to study his face. "You haven't aged a day." Bilbo and Gandalf shared a chuckle before the Hobbit waved to them all.

"Come on, come in! Welcome, welcome." They all enter Bag-End, the Dwarves remembering to wipe their boots on the mat before going in. The women, elleth and Gandalf stoop as they enter the doorway. Bilbo closes the door behind them.

"Tea? Or maybe something a little stronger?" he asks as he takes Gandalf's hat and staff. Thorin helps Ember out of her travel coat and hangs it up next to his. Bilbo places Gandalf's things in the corner and walks down the hall, talking all the while.

"I've got a few bottles of the Old Winyard left. 1296. Very good year. Almost as old as I am. It was laid down by my father. What say we open one, eh?"

"I won't say no to that." Bofur called as he, Nori, Dori and Dwalin follow him down the hall.

"No wine for me, thank you." Ember called, glancing at the girls. "I think us ladies would enjoy some tea."

"Just tea for me, thank you." Gandalf called as he backed up into the lamp behind him by mistake. He ducked and straightened the lamp, and Amelia frowned.

"Gandalf, look out for the…"

*Thump*

"Ow!"

"Ceiling." Amelia sighed as her husband chuckled.

"And that is the advantage of being a Dwarf." Amelia scoffed at her husband but gave him a kiss nonetheless. The remaining Dwarves chuckled as they entered the parlor, which was strewn with Bilbo's mementos. Thorin immediately caught sight of a framed object, and picked it up to examine it, oblivious to Bilbo's ramblings.

"You've caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid. We've only got cold chicken and a bit of pickle… There's some cheese here…ooh no, Bofur that might be a little risky." Ember glanced over her husband's shoulder as he studied the object in his hands. Thror's map. The one Thorin had gifted Bilbo years before, when they escorted him back to the shire after the Quest. Thorin glanced up at her and smiled.

"We've got raspberry jam, an apple tart… But not much for afters. Oh, well done Nori. We're alright… Nori's found some sponge cake." Bilbo suddenly appeared in the archway from the kitchen. "I can make you some eggs if you'd li…" He frowned and glanced around. "Oh, where's Gandalf gone?"

"Just tea, thank you." Gandalf insisted, suddenly appearing behind Bilbo. Bilbo nodded and stuffed a bit of sponge cake into his mouth, before offering the plate to Tauriel. Suddenly there was a banging at the door. Bilbo made a choking noise and made himself flat against the wall as a voice screeched.

"Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins!" Everyone turned with expectant and curious eyes to the old Hobbit, and he shook his head.

"I'm not at home!" he whispered. Everyone gained amused expressions as he moved to look out the kitchen window. They moved to join their friends at the table, passing the numerous snacks around.

"I've got to get away from these confounded relatives, hanging on the bell all day…never giving me a moment's peace. I want to see mountains again." He turned to them, hands in the air. "Mountains! And then find somewhere quiet so I can finish my book." Dori lifted the kettle off the fire.

"Some tea for you, Bilbo?" he asked. Bilbo shook his head.

"So you mean to go through with your plan, then?" Gandalf asked as he sat down. Bilbo nodded.

"Yes, yes. It's all in hand. All the arrangements are made." Thorin looked up as he offered Bilbo a glass of wine.

"You know, you are welcome to come back to Erebor with us." Bilbo smile and took the glass.

"I might hold you to it." He said, clinking his glass against Thorin's. Ember laid out five teacups in front of her.

"Frodo suspects something." She said gently.

"Of course he does. He's a Baggins…not some blockheaded Bracegirdle from Hardbottle." Bilbo said defiantly. Quinn glanced up at him from the plate of cold chicken she passed to Dwalin.

"You haven't told him yet, have you?" Bilbo waved it off.

"I will, I will." Gandalf sent him a look.

"He's very fond of you." Bilbo paused, becoming still.

"I know." He nodded, placing the wine glass down. "He'd probably come with me if I asked him." He went to stand by the window again, gazing out. "I think, in his heart, Frodo's still in love with the Shire. The woods, the fields. Little rivers." Food and drink are abandoned as they watch their Hobbit.

"I'm old, my friends." He turns back to them, sadly. "I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart." Both Ember and Gandalf notice how he grips something in his pocket.

"I feel thin. Sort of stretched like…butter scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday. A very long holiday. And I don't expect I shall return." He paused again, staring at nothing.

"In fact, I mean not to."

* * *

Later that evening, the men sat outside, watching the final preparations of the party being made. The women and children were inside, getting ready.

"Old Toby. The finest weed in the Southfarthing." Bilbo sighed, and blew a perfect smoke ring. Gandalf took great care in forming his sail boat. It glided gently through the ring before disappearing, causing Dwalin to scoff.

"Show-off." Bilbo chuckled.

"Ooh, my old friends…this will be a night to remember."

* * *

Fireworks boomed loud and bright overhead, as lively music played from the band. Bofur was having a fine time playing his flute along with them, doing his own merry jig on stage. All around the party tree, Hobbits were drinking ale, having a laugh or dancing to their heart's content. Bilbo was having a fine time welcoming everyone to the party. Frodo was enjoying a little dance when he noticed his friend Samwise Gamgee sitting off to the side, gazing longingly at Rosie Cotton as she danced in the middle on her own. He excused himself and sat down next to him.

"Go on, Sam. Ask Rosie for a dance." He watched his friends face as he smiled then turned away.

"I think I'll just have another ale." Frodo stood and grabbed his friend by the shoulders.

"Oh no, you don't." He turned his friend around and shoved him straight into a passing Rosie. "Go on!" Rosie took the initiative and started dancing, with poor Sam struggling to keep up. Frodo chuckled at his friend, when two figures suddenly sat on either side of him.

"So, you excel at throwing your fellows under the bus…" Mili said from his left.

"…Now let's see how well you do against your own medicine." Vili finished, before they grabbed him under the elbows and shoved him forward. Right into Frigga.

Frigga started and her cheeks turned a shade of pink. She subconsciously tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Hi, Frodo." She said softly, barely loud enough to be heard over the music. Frodo smiled at her as his own cheeks warmed.

"Hello, Frigga." He glanced at Sam and Rosie, then smiled brightly at Frigga. "Do you want to dance?" Frigga blushed and ducked her head.

"I…don't know any Hobbit dances." She admitted. Frodo smiled, taking her hand.

"Don't worry about it. Just follow my lead." He said, as he pulled her into a dance.

Vili and Mili stood watching their cousin from the sidelines. Vili held his hand palm up to his sister.

"Well done, _namad_." He remarked. Mili brought her palm down on his, giving him a low-five.

"Likewise, _nadad_." She replied.

"What are you two conspiring about now?" Lori asked as he appeared beside Vili. Frerin stood next to Mili, eyebrow raised.

"Not much…" Vili began.

"…Just doing a bit of match making for Frigga." Mili finished. Frerin and Lori turned their attention to the couple who were laughing as Frodo helped Frigga through a spin. Frerin shrugged.

"Well…at least he's not a Sackville." This caused them all to laugh, the Company's notorious hate for Bilbo's relatives quite well-known to them. Lori turned his head and spotted his parents among the crowd, along with Frerin and the twin's parents. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, laughing and smiling. Lori sighed.

"It amazes me sometimes. How in love they seem to be." The other three turned their attention to their parents as well, smiling at the sight.

"I don't think I've ever seen them so carefree before. This trip did them good." Mili said. Vili nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." He agreed, then frowned. "Though sometimes I can't help but feel there is more to _Amad_ than meets the eye." Mili nodded.

"As if she's not telling us something." Lori frowned.

"I get the same feeling with my _Amad_." He said. Frerin shook his head.

"They're _all_ not telling us something." He said firmly, as his eyes fell on his mother, who had paused in her dancing to give his father a kiss. "And I think my _Amad_ has the answers."

* * *

Gandalf let off another one of his fireworks, this one splitting into a dome that spread across the waters. Kiliel stood close to her father, listening as Bilbo captivated his audience of eight fauntlings.

"So there I was…at the mercy of three monstrous trolls. And they were all arguing amongst themselves…about how they were going to cook us. Whether it be turned on a spit, or whether they should sit on us one by one, squash us into jelly." A small gasp from a little Hobbit girl made Kiliel smile. "They spent so much time arguing about the whithertos and the whyfors…that the sun's first light crept over the top of the trees…Poof!" The children jumped and gasped. "And turned them all to stone." Dwalin appeared at his side with a mug of ale in hand.

"You forgot the part where you said we had parasites." A boy gasped suddenly.

"Mister Dwalin!" he cried. Dwalin looked down at the lad in surprise. The other children were smiling at him with wide adoring eyes.

"Is Mister Bilbo's tale true? Did you really save King Thorin from falling down the mountain?" Bilbo smirked at Dwalin when he puffed up his shoulders, and with Bilbo's help, recounted the tale of the Stone Giants. Kiliel turned to her father as he chuckled.

"He's a brilliant storyteller." Kiliel smiled at her father at first, then something caught her eye and her smile dulled.

Kili turned to his daughter to see her forlorn expression, and followed her eyes. A hobbit couple were dancing merely, arms wrapped around each other and eyes filled with love. Kili's heart ached for his daughter. Even though she was one of the most beautiful dams in the mountain (in his opinion at least), very few wished to court her because of her Elvish blood. She still had many years to go before she could consider courting, but she knew that there were no possible suitors interested in her. Kili turned to his daughter and kissed her forehead. She looked at him with sad eyes.

" _Adad_ …do you think…" It was like a stab to his heart that his daughter couldn't even finish the sentence. He kissed her forehead and leaned his against hers.

"Don't worry, _mizim_. One day, someone will love you just as much as I do." Kiliel smiled at her father, wishing and hoping that her father's words rang true.

* * *

Tauriel watched the exchange with her husband and daughter, her Elf ears picking up their conversation from a distance. She was terrified that this would happen. Her daughter having to suffer because of the prejudice of others.

"You alright, lass?" Nori appeared beside, mug of ale in hand. Tauriel smiled at him.

"Everything is fine, Nori." She said, lying through her teeth. Nori raised an eyebrow and glanced at Kili and his daughter, his eyes lighting up in understanding. He patted her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile. Tauriel returned it. Nori noticed a movement behind her and caught sight of a Hobbit, around Frodo's age, standing by Gandalf's cart, gesturing inside it while watching the Wizard as he entertained the other Hobbit children. He could also see another Hobbit's feet poking out from the cart.

* * *

Ember twirled happily in her husband's arms as the music continued to play. Amelia, Fili, Quinn and Ori came up next to them, all a bit out of breath. Thorin was smiling from ear-to-ear, she noticed.

"I knew Hobbits could dance, but I didn't know they could dance this much." Quinn wheezed, causing everyone to laugh. Ori looked past them with a smile.

"It would seem that Frigga got to experience it first-hand." They glanced around and spotted Frigga being escorted off the dance floor by Frodo, both flushed and smiling from their round of dancing. Amelia leaned close to Thorin.

"You're not jealous about a Hobbit stealing your daughter, are you Thorin?" she asked, smirking slightly. Thorin turned, whether to agree with her or deny it, Ember had no idea. For before he could answer, one of the tents close to them suddenly shot into the air in flames. They gazed in shock as it traveled into the air, the tent burning up and the head of a roaring Dragon appearing. The Hobbits began clapping and running to get a closer look as it turned in the sky, spreading its wings. It only took them seconds to figure out the Firework-Dragon was headed back their way, and was going to fly low.

"Look out!" Thorin called to the Hobbits as they began to run away from the Dragon. Thinking quickly, he grabbed Ember and brought them to the ground, holding her close and covering her as much as he could with his body as the Dragon flew over them. Fili and Ori did much the same with their wives. Frodo and Frigga grabbed Bilbo and pulled him to the ground. All the Hobbits fell to the ground as well. As it passed over them, the Dragon tucked its wings in and became a spinning ball of fire. It rolled on for a few seconds, then exploded in a giant display. The Hobbits began to cheer and clap, while the Dwarves were trying to catch their breath as they were joined by their children and the rest of the Company.

"Where in Durin's name did that come from?" Dori asked in bewilderment. Nori chuckled and point with his thumb.

"Gandalf caught the perpetrators red-handed." Everyone turned to see Gandalf hauling two soot covered, and slightly smoking, Hobbits away by their ears. As expected, all eyes turned to the three other-worldly women.

"Do they seem familiar to you three?" Fili asked. Ember, Amelia and Quinn all shared looks.

"Oh yes." Quinn replied. "The one was Meriadoc Brandybuck, otherwise known as Merry."

"The other was Peregrin Took, otherwise known as Pippin." Amelia added. Ember smirked at her nephews.

"You could say they are the Hobbit versions of Fili and Kili." At this, everyone burst out laughing.

"Somehow, I doubt the Shire is always peaceful." Thorin said with the shake of his head.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Unexpected Farewell

**Chapter 3 – The Unexpected Farewell**

* * *

Later, as the party finally wore down, calls for a speech rang out as everyone sat around the tables. The Company were seated at their own table in the middle. Frigga kept sneaking glances at Frodo and smiling. Everyone else pretended not to notice. Ember smiled with Thorin as they clapped for Bilbo, who now made his way onto a barrel at the very front of the party, right next to his cake.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins…" a few Hobbits cheered, signaling that they belonged to those names, "…Took and Brandybucks…" more cheers, slightly louder this time, and with every new name mentioned, the cheering grew louder. "Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles…and Proudfoots!" Bilbo finished. A call rose up from the crowd.

"Proudfeet!" Everyone laughed at Odo Proudfoot and Bilbo merely dismissed him with wave of his hand.

"And, of course. Who could forget, my dear friends from Erebor? Thorin Oakenshield and his Company!" The cheers seemed to grow the loudest now, as everyone turned and clapped hands for them. It was probably an attempt to make sure that the Dwarves would not be upset.

"Today is my 111th birthday!" Bilbo cried, causing cries of 'Happy Birthday' to ring out from the crowd.

"But alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits." Everyone clapped again, while Thorin noticed a sudden smirk cross his wife's lips. He got his answer as to what caused it when Bilbo spoke again.

"I don't know half of you half as well as I should like…and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." There was confused muttering from the Hobbits, and the Dwarves covered their snorts in their ales, while the women hid their smiles behind their hands. Bilbo suddenly seemed at a loss for words, reaching for something in his pocket. "I have things to do."

Ember stopped smiling and turned her head back to Bilbo as he pulled his hand out of his pocket and held it behind his back, his smile all but gone.

"I've put this off far too long." Bilbo muttered. Everyone was silent as they watched the old Hobbit. The Dwarves were growing equally concerned, pushing their ales away to watch their friend more closely. Thorin glanced at Ember, and was surprised at the barely concealed horror in her face.

"I regret to announce this is the end! I'm going now." Bilbo watched the crowd. "I bid you all a very fond farewell." Thorin narrowed his eyes, the words Bilbo had spoken sounded vaguely familiar.

"Goodbye." Was all Bilbo had left to say. Then, he vanished.

There was a collective gasp of shock as the Hobbit disappeared from sight. The Dwarves were already on their feet, eyes wide in confusion and worry. Thorin turned and saw Ember gathering her skirts and dashing through the crowd, back to Bag End. Their children noticed their mother's hasty retreat.

" _Amad_?" Frigga called after her, but Ember did not stop. Thorin turned to his son, who was watching his mother's retreating form and placed a hand on his shoulder to draw his attention.

"Frerin, stay with your sister." He ordered, waiting till his son gave an affirmative nod before taking off after his wife. Amelia and Quinn watched their friend leave, but stayed behind, knowing there was nothing to be done.

* * *

Ember rushed up the path to Bag End, noticing from a distance how the gate and door opened and closed as if by an invisible force. As she reached the gate, Gandalf suddenly appeared at her side, pushing past her to get inside. His eyes held vivid frustration.

"Gandalf, wait." She tried to stop him, but he merely continued on. He closed the door behind him, somehow managing to slam the door without any noise. Ember opened the door again just as Gandalf leaned against the mantelpiece as Bilbo's footsteps drew near. Bilbo came out of the hallway, having replaced his Sunday coat with his traveling one, and carrying a walking stick and two candles, and startled when Gandalf spoke.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever." Bilbo looked up at the wizard with an exasperated look, heading for the table.

"Come on, Gandalf." Ember came to stand next to Bilbo as he packed his bag. The Hobbit smiled at her. "Oh Ember, did you see their faces?"

"Yes, I did. And quite frankly, you scared them Bilbo. You shouldn't use that ring so lightly." She said as he added more things to his bag. Gandalf nodded.

"Indeed. There are many magic rings in this world, Bilbo Baggins, and none of them should be used lightly." Bilbo turned them with his hands out.

"It was just a bit of fun." Seeing their serious expressions, Bilbo sighed and dropped his hands, walking past. "Oh, you're both probably right, as usual." He grabbed his pipe off the mantelpiece, as the front door opened again. Thorin stepped inside, looking slightly winded from running.

"Bilbo, what was that?" He asked as he came to stand next to Ember. Bilbo laughed slightly.

"Oh, nothing Thorin. No need to be alarmed." He turned to Gandalf and pointed at him. "Gandalf, you will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?" The Wizard nodded as they watched Bilbo cross the room to grab a red leather bound book in the corner.

"Two eyes, as often as I can spare them." Bilbo walked back to the table passing the royal couple, not noticing the look Thorin sent Ember.

"I'm leaving everything to him." Bilbo said as he added the book to the bag.

"What about this ring of yours? Is that staying too?" Gandalf asked casually, and suspiciously at the same time, somehow being a wizard made conversations both intriguing and confusing.

"Yes, yes." Bilbo said adamantly, as his pipe went into the bag as well. "It's in an envelope over there on the mantelpiece." He added, gesturing behind him. Gandalf made a sound of acknowledgement and moved over to the mantelpiece to look for said envelope, but Thorin and Ember noticed how Bilbo suddenly stilled and reached into his pocket.

"No. Wait, it's…here in my pocket." Thorin suddenly felt an almost eerie presence when Bilbo pulled the ring out of his pocket, a single golden band resting in his palm. Bilbo turned around in his hands. "Isn't that-? Isn't that odd, now?" Bilbo muttered with a chuckle. Then, his voice suddenly changed.

"Yet, after all, why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?" The last part was a strange whisper, one Thorin had never heard coming from the Hobbit. Ember stepped forward a little.

"I think you should leave the ring behind, Bilbo. Is that so hard?" she asked gently. Bilbo spun violently, looking up at her.

"Well, no." he said at first, then he curled into himself and frowned. "And yes." He turned back to the ring, and as he spoke, his voice grew in anger and volume.

"Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine. I found it! It came to me!" Thorin and Ember looked at Gandalf in alarm, as he studied the Hobbit carefully.

"There's no need to get angry." He said.

"Well, if I'm angry, it's your fault!" Bilbo replied harshly. Thorin watched in horrid fascination as Bilbo began to pet the ring. "It's mine. My own. My precious."

"Precious?" Gandalf noted, but Thorin did not allow him to speak further. He moved toward the Hobbit, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Bilbo, maybe it is time to let that ring go." Thorin was startled when Bilbo shoved him away with a growl, a mad look in his eye.

"What business is it of yours what I do with my own things?" He said as he moved away from Thorin in a menacing manner. Thorin shook off his initial surprise and stood firm.

"You've had that ring long enough, Bilbo. It has changed you!" Bilbo suddenly would into a defensive position, pointing at Thorin.

"You want it for yourself! That's what this is! You want to add it to that ill-gotten hoard of yours!" Thorin heard a gasp from Ember as a pained sound escaped him. This was not his friend. His Burglar would never say that to him. The room suddenly turned cold and dark as Gandalf stood before the stricken Dwarf King.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Bilbo backed into the wall startled as Gandalf pulled the same tricked as he had 60 years ago, this time, appearing more menacing than before.

"Do not take us for some conjurers of cheap tricks or thieves. We are not trying to rob you." He sighed as the darkness and cold resided. Gandalf gazed gently at the Hobbit. "We're trying to help you."

Bilbo's lip began to tremble, and Ember moved past the Wizard and her husband, sinking to her knees and pulling Bilbo into a hug. He trembled and whimpered like a lost child. Ember held him close, rocking him gently. She felt a presence behind her and turned her head to see Thorin place a comforting hand on their Burglar's shoulder. He still seemed stricken but he had enough worry in his heart for his dear friend to look past the hurtful words. Ember pulled back, cupping the elderly Hobbit's cheek.

"All of these years, we've been friends Bilbo. Please, trust us as you once did." She said gently, pleading him with her eyes. "Let it go." Bilbo stood for a while then nodded slightly.

"You are right. The ring must go to Frodo." Bilbo sniffed and moved out of their embrace. He closed his bag and placed it on his back, grabbing his walking stick as he headed for the door. "It's late, the road is long." The three watched him with frowns as he reached for the doorknob… "Yes, it is time." With the ring still in his pocket. He made to walk out the door.

"Bilbo." Bilbo paused at Gandalf's voice. They moved closer to the Hobbit, watching him carefully. "The ring is still in your pocket." Bilbo turned to him surprised, and smiled as he reached into his pocket. He held it out to them to show he had taken it out and dropped it in his palm. He watched it for a while before slowly tilting his palm. The ring fell to the floor with a dull thud, not even bouncing.

As soon as he let it go, Bilbo was out the door. The three of them followed, carefully stepping over the ring and stood before the door, just in case Bilbo had second thoughts and came back for it. Bilbo paused a few feet away from the door and looked up at the sky.

"I've thought up an ending for my book:" He turned to them, looking them in the eyes. "'And he lived happily ever after till the end of his days.'" Gandalf smiled and kneeled before the Hobbit.

"And I'm sure you will, my dear friend." Bilbo held smiled and held a hand out to the Wizard.

"Goodbye, Gandalf." Gandalf took the Hobbit's hand in both of his.

"Goodbye, dear Bilbo." He winked at him. Bilbo smiled at the Royal couple.

"Pick me up in Rivendell, won't you?" Ember placed her hands on her husband's shoulder with a smile as he chuckled.

"We will." He assured the Hobbit with a wave. The Burglar of Thorin Oakenshield's company turned and walked down to the gate closing it behind him and heading up the lane, singing to himself as he went. The three watched him leave.

* * *

They headed back inside, eyes on the ring that still lay before the door. Gandalf leaned down reaching for the ring. His finger were barely on it for a second before he pulled them back. Thorin suddenly felt sick to his stomach and made for the living room, sinking into a chair, massaging his forehead with his hand and breathing heavily. Gentle footsteps stopped before him, and the rustling off material made him look up. Thorin watched with tired eyes as his wife took his hand in hers, bringing it to her mouth for a gentle kiss. Thorin heaved a shuddering sigh.

"Is that what I looked like?" Ember turned her gaze to her husband, eyebrows knitted in confusion. "That look? That terrible need? Was I truly that frightening? During the gold-sickness?" Ember sighed gently and cupped her husband's cheek, bringing him closer and leaning her forehead against his. Thorin closed his eyes and tried to gain strength from his wife, but found very little.

They stayed like this for a while before Gandalf spoke.

"I think it is best if you return to your Company. Gather your things and return to Erebor. With Bilbo if you can. I will wait for Frodo, and then investigate this matter." Ember pulled away from Thorin in surprise.

"What?" She stood suddenly, glaring at the Wizard. "Gandalf, it is blaringly obvious that that is the One Ring!" She shouted as she pointed at the golden band lying innocently on the floor. "What is there to investigate?!" Gandalf held his hands up in defense.

"I understand your frustration, Ember, but I need to be certain. The Council…" Ember interrupted him, throwing her hands into the air.

"To Mordor with the Council!" Thorin startled at the anger in his wife's voice. He hadn't heard that tone in over sixty years. "We've waited sixty years for Bilbo to reveal his ring. We can't wait another sixty more! The longer that ring exists, the more chance Sauron has of getting it back!" Gandalf's eyes widened momentarily and they flicked to Thorin. He sighed and stood.

"I know Sauron still exists. Ember told me when we found my father." Gandalf nodded. Then turned his gaze back to Ember, as she still glared at him.

"I know that there is a danger to this. But these things take time. You and I both know that, Ember." Ember closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Thorin reached for her hand, grasping it and holding it. Ember brows unknotted and she sighed. She looked back at the wizard.

"But how much time, Gandalf?" She asked tiredly. Gandalf paused.

"I don't know." He answered finally. Ember's shoulders sagged, and Thorin looked down. Gandalf watched them both carefully.

"Go back to Erebor. Look after one another. And keep your eyes on the East. Trouble brews there." The royal couple gazed at the Wizard, as he offered them one final warning. "Speak of this to no one." They nodded. They left Bag End, glaring at the Ring as they stepped over it. The soon rejoined their Company, calming them by stating that Bilbo was well and on his way to Rivendell, and that Gandalf had assisted him in the little party trick.

* * *

It would be another ten years before they heard anything about the Ring again…

And in those ten years, the Darkness grew.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4 - The Black Rider

**Chapter 4 – The Black Rider**

* * *

Ten Years Later

* * *

 _Ember stood on a bridge before a dark fortress, surrounded by wasteland and fiery rivers of lava. The heat was almost unbearable. The fortress was filled with orcs. More than she had seen during the Battle of the Five Armies. She turned to the east where a tower of flames stood not far from a bubbling volcano. The sulfuric ashes reached her lungs and she struggled to breathe._

 _A tortured scream hit her ears and she spun around. The scream sounded animalistic, but she made out the words of its screams._

 _"_ _Shire! Baggins!" The volcano exploded behind her, and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was in Mordor._

 _Suddenly the scene changed, and she stood before another city, a pale light looming from its walls. She stood on its bridge as the great doors opened to reveal the Nine Nazgûl riding out at full speed. A scream sounded behind her, one that sent her blood running cold. She spun and saw her children and husband further down the bridge also watching as the Nazgûl drew closer. She screamed at them to run, or attempted to scream, for no sound left her mouth. She spun around and faced them again, determined to make it clear that she would die for her family. She prepared herself to be trampled, but the Nazgûl passed through her, as if she were a mere ghost._

 _Her family was not._

 _She gazed in horror as the Nazgûl approached them. Thorin stood before them, holding Orcist and baring his teeth at them. Frerin held his sister close as she sobbed in fear. One of them raised their hands towards Thorin, and Orcist crumbled to dust in his hold. Another came close and grabbed Frigga out of Frerin's arms, but not before stabbing her brother in the chest. Frigga's scream of horror and grief made Thorin turn, and he collapsed at the sight of his son's lifeless body. He never saw the Nazgûl raise his sword behind him._

 _Ember opened her mouth as the sword bared down…._

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ember screamed as she sat up, heart galloping in her chest and breathing out of control. A hand suddenly grasped her shoulder, and Ember lashed out if terror. The hands held her down and she gave a short scream, before the words reached her ear.

"It's me, _Azyungal_! It's Thorin! You're alright! You're safe!" Ember blearily looked at her husband through her tears, before wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbing. Thorin held her close, hand rubbing circles on her back as she shook. This nightmare had been worse, much worse than the previous ones.

"Sire, is everything alright?" Thorin looked to the door, where his guards stood, weapons at the ready for the intruder that wasn't there. "We heard her Highness scream…" They offered as weak excuse, seeing their distraught Queen in the King's arms. Thorin sighed.

"Everything is fine, Kaldûr." Thorin said to the guard. "Please, go to Oin and ask him for a sleeping draught. I fear the Queen may need it this night." Kaldûr bowed and left, while his comrade returned to his station at the doors of their quarters.

Ember's arms dropped weakly from around his neck, and Thorin turned back to her. She seemed to have passed out, but Thorin could see that it wouldn't last long. He laid her back down as a faint knock came.

" _Adad_?" Thorin turned to see his children, watching their mother in worry. Thorin had to conceal a smile of pride.

Ten years had passed since that fateful night in Hobbiton. Frigga had grown into quite the young dam, her raven black hair now cascading down to her middle-back. She had also matured quite a bit in those ten years. Many dwarrows wished to court her, but oddly enough she paid them no mind. If anything, she ignored most of them. Though, she had kept contact with Frodo over the years, who, from what he had heard from his daughter, didn't seem interested in any potential suitors either. Thorin wondered what kept his daughter back.

Frerin had grown into a fine dwarrow. He had accepted his title as Crown Prince with grace and honor, and was now at Thorin's side along with Fili during council meetings. Balin had high hopes for the lad, with the firmness of his father, and the sharp wit of his mother, he was bound to be a great king after his cousin. He also seemed to be 'hit' with the ladies, as Quinn liked to put it. Unfortunately for them, he only had eyes for Ilin. The two had been dancing around each other for years, but since Ilin still had a few years to go before she reached maturity, Frerin had decided to wait. That didn't stop him from showering gifts on the lass, who accepted them with the gentle grace of a true lady.

Thorin could not have been prouder of his children's choices in partners. Ilin's father, Grunar, had been born in Erebor, and had been one of the few to volunteer for the Quest. Unfortunately, Grunar suffered from a terrible limp, from a wound he had received during the Battle of Azanulbizar, and would have been unable to make the journey. Thus, he had helped as best he could, giving Thorin his two remaining ponies, and helping him gather supplies. Thorin had made sure that Grunar was rewarded for his help, and he soon found himself a Lord of Erebor. Grunar accepted the title with humility, and had since been a loyal servant (and all too happy when the Prince showed interest in his only child).

And with Frodo being the nephew of his Burglar, Thorin could be assured that the lad would never dare harm his daughter.

It had come as a shock ten years ago, when the Company left Hobbiton a few weeks after the party, having stayed for some well-deserved peace and quiet (and to keep an eye on the Sackville-Baggins, after Bilbo's departure), to hear that their Hobbit didn't feel up to the journey to Erebor, and wished to remain in Rivendell. It had also startled them, how much his appearance had changed in a few short weeks. His hair had suddenly become grayer, and he moved slower. Thorin was sure it had something to do with the Ring's prolonged absence from Bilbo's person. But in the end, it would do him good. Thorin could see that a burden had been lifted from his friend's shoulders, by leaving the Ring behind.

They had said their farewells, and promised to write as often as they could.

" _Adad_?" Frigga's voice brought Thorin back to the situation at hand, and he smiled at his children as he climbed out of bed.

"Don't worry, _mizim_. Your mother only had a nightmare. Nothing too serious." He said gently as he moved over to them. Frigga moved closer to hug him (she was still a few inches shorter than him, for which he was silently grateful), and Thorin returned the hug. Looking over his daughter, he noticed how his son studied his sleeping mother, an intense look on his face. Thorin knew it all too well. Ember had that same look many times before.

"Go to sleep. Your mother will be fine." He ordered gently. Frigga stepped away from him and nodded, leaving the room. Frerin, on the other hand, stayed a moment longer. "Son…" Frerin glanced at his father, question clear in his eyes. Thorin shook his head. "…go to sleep. All will be well tomorrow." His son continued to stare at him, then finally nodded and left the room.

Thorin sighed and thought of his words.

 _"_ _All will be well tomorrow."_

He certainly hoped so.

* * *

Frerin closed the door behind him, sighing heavily as he headed back to his room.

"You're doing that thing again." Frerin paused and turned to his sister as she peaked out from her bedroom door. She had a small smirk on her face. Frerin smiled.

"What thing?" he asked innocently, to which his sister snorted.

" _That_ thing. When you consider that fact that there is more to _Amad_ than what we know." Her smirk turned to a thoughtful frown. "You've been doing that an awful lot, lately." Frerin's smile also disappeared as he glanced back to their parent's room. Frigga followed his gaze. "You're worried about _Amad_." Frerin closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose with one hand.

"It's the third nightmare this week, Frigga." He said tiredly. The nightmares had become frequent as the years passed. Frigga giggled.

"You look and sound just like father when you do that." Frerin allowed himself a small chuckle. His sister was always going on about how much he had in common with their father, for reasons he did not know. Frigga stepped out from behind the door and gave him a hug. "I'm sure _Amad_ will be fine." Frerin sighed and returned his sister's hug.

"I hope you are right." He pulled away a little and rested his forehead against Frigga's. " _Zann galikh, nana'_."

" _Zann galikh, khram_." She responded, before retreating back to her room. Frerin smiled as he went back to his own room, but just as a closed the door, movement at his parent's door caught his eye. One of the guards, Kaldûr, was there, passing a bottle to his father. He knew all too well what that bottle was for. After Kaldûr left, he heard his father's voice, murmuring to his mother.

 _"_ _All will be well tomorrow."_

He had a nasty feeling that his father could be wrong.

* * *

Ember held back a yawn, as she held the embroidery in her hands. Last night's nightmare had been one of the worst she's had, and regrettably, she has had many. Thorin had tried to help by sending for the sleeping draught, but honestly, it had done nothing to lessen the bags under her eyes from a night of restless sleep.

"Are you alright, _namadith_?" Ember looked up at Dis, who watched her with worried eyes. She smiled at her sister-in-law.

"I'm fine, Dis." She responded. Dis seemed unconvinced. Ember glanced around the room. Amelia, Quinn, and Nis were also giving her worried looks. After dinner, every other night, they would sit awhile in her rooms and chat, while keeping busy with needlework. The children either entertained themselves or were already in bed. She shook her head and smiled. "Really, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. What's wrong?" Quinn asks. Ember opens her mouth to respond, then shuts it as Amelia gave her a look. She sighed and shrugged.

"I didn't sleep well last night." Nis looks up from her embroidery, one eyebrow raised.

"The nightmares again?" Ember looked to her mother-in-law and sighed.

"Yes." She said, resigned. Amelia frowned.

"I don't think it's natural to have nightmares like that on a daily basis." Amelia said. Dis nodded.

"She's right, _namadith_." Ember looked over to Dis, who had put down her embroidery and moved over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps we should try and contact Gandalf. Or even Radagast."

Ember rolled her eyes at the first name, and giggled at the latter, yet before she could offer a response, they were interrupted. Erebor, and especially the Royal Wing, was connected through a series of secret tunnels. Nori had taken it upon himself to learn these tunnels off by heart. While he often indulged in using them for any scheme of his, he rarely used those in the Royal Wing unless in a dire situation. Which was why there was a great cause for alarm when he suddenly burst into the room via one of those tunnels.

"Nori, what on earth…" Nis began to say, when he cut her off.

"Sorry to intrude, but we've got a bit of a situation." Nori turned to Ember. "Thorin didn't want me to tell you, but… I thought you should know." He paused, hesitant to continue.

"There is a Black Rider, at the Gate. Asking for an audience with the King." Nis started, her embroidery dropping from her hands.

" _Naragukhrâb_?" Ember was already up and racing out the door, ignoring the calls behind her. A black rider could only mean one thing.

Sauron was making his move.

* * *

Ember raced passed the guards stationed close to the gate, gathering her skirts as she climbed the steps two-by-two to reach the ramparts. She was sure she saw Tauriel there as well, but did not stop to look again. As she reached the top, she noticed Balin standing close by, watching the scene with careful eyes. He glanced at her momentarily but said nothing, returning his attention to the scene below. Ember did likewise.

Thorin stood below, with Dwalin at his right holding a torch, and both his nephews at his left. He was dressed in his court attire, with Orcist at his side. Ember could not see his face, but she had no doubt her husband had a stony expression.

Before them, barely visible in the moonless night, stood a creature Ember could only describe as something from her nightmares. A creature shrouded in black, with dark grey armor sticking out from beneath the black rags. Its stead looked even more frightening, its coat pitch-black, yet sleek in patches with blood, nails sticking out in what should have been painful areas in its hooves. The slopes fell silent as the creature raised its head, staring directly at Thorin. When it spoke, its voice sounded more like the hisses of a snake.

 **"** **My Lord, Sauron the Great, wishes for your friendship. In return, he shall give unto you the remaining Dwarf Rings."** The soldiers who stood atop the ramparts murmured amongst themselves, but a stern look from Balin quickly shut them up. Ember paid them no heed, and kept her eyes on Thorin.

 **"** **All he asks for, is for information on Hobbits. Who they are and where they dwell. For Sauron knows that one of these was known to you on a time."**

Ember watched as Fili and Kili glanced at each other, while Dwalin shifted uncomfortably. Thorin remained as still as stone, and gave no answer. The Wraith waited for a few moments, then spoke again.

 **"** **As a small token only of your friendship Sauron asks this, that you should find this thief, and get from him, willing or no, a little ring, the least of rings, that once he stole."** The mutterings had started up again, the wording the Nazgul had used pointing towards one possible candidate. One, all the Dwarves of Erebor knew well.

 **"** **It is but a trifle that Sauron fancies, and an earnest of your good will. Find it, and three rings that the Dwarf sires possessed of old shall be returned to you, and the realm of Moria shall be yours forever. Find only news of the thief, whether he still lives and where, and you shall have great reward and lasting friendship from the Lord. Refuse, and things will not seem so well. Do you refuse?"**

For a few moments, it seemed as if Thorin was considering the Wraiths offer, his head seemingly bowed in thought. Then, he raised his head once more, and his voice rang strong and clear for all to hear.

"I say neither yea nor nay. But know that I shall not tolerate a creature of Mordor at the Gates of my Kingdom. Leave now." Ember sighed in relief, knowing her husband possessed the strength to refuse the Wraith. Said Wraith made an odd noise.

 **"** **I would advise you to consider, but not for too long."** He added, this time, a sinister tone sneaking into his words. Thorin stood strong.

"The time of my thought is my own to spend. Now leave." He ordered. The Nazgul bowed his head with a hiss, then turned his mount away. Suddenly it paused, and a sniffing sound could be heard. All eyes were trained on the Black Rider, including Ember's. She frowned as it stayed there, sniffing the air.

Suddenly, it turned its head upward, towards her. And Ember felt her chest constrict as she struggled to breathe. The air around her became dense with a sickening aura of death, and her head pounded. She swore she heard her name being called in the thickening darkness, but she could not be certain as another voice shattered through her mind.

 **"** **You cannot escape me. I see you. I will see you DIE!"**

* * *

 **Khuzdul Translations (Courtesy of Dwarrow Scholar):**

 ** _Zann galihk_** **– Good night**

 ** _Nana'_** **– Sister**

 ** _Khram_** **– Brother (Ereborain)**

 ** _Naragukhrâb_** **–** **Black Riders**

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Plans

**Chapter 5 – Plans**

* * *

Frerin watched from the door as his father placed his unconscious mother down on the bed. The commotion they had made had woken him. His mother's breathing was shallow, and she had broken out in a sweat. Her eyes were closed, yet she whimpered like a frightened child. Frerin's father turned to his cousin Kili.

"Fetch Oin." He said sternly, Kili nodded and dashed off. Frerin quickly stepped aside as to avoid his cousin, before continuing to watch the scene unfold. His uncles Dwalin and Balin stood beside each other.

"You mean she just collapsed? Without warning?" The hardened warrior asked roughly, as Thorin ordered Fili to fetch a bowl of water and a cloth. Frerin's tutor nodded.

"Aye. One moment she was fine, the next, she collapsed, pale as a sheet. I haven't seen the lass like this since…" Balin cut himself off, and for a moment the room turned somber, before Fili returned from the washroom with the bowl and cloth. Thorin thanked his nephew, soaking the water up with the cloth, before ringing it out and placing it on his wife's forehead. She winced and whimpered a little. Frerin heard footsteps and backed into the shadows of the corridor. Kili and Oin rushed past him, closing the door behind them. Frerin strained to hear what was being said, but the stone made the muffled voices even worse. So he waited, leaning against the wall, counting the seconds until the door opened again.

His father walked past him, talking to Dwalin about gathering the Company and Council for an urgent meeting. Fili and Kili were hot on their heels, as was Oin. Balin was the last to leave the room, and Frerin seized his chance. He stepped out of the shadows and grasped his tutor's arm as he passed him.

Balin startled for a moment, then relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Frerin, what are you doing up, lad?" He asked gently, smiling a little. But Frerin kept his face stern.

"Balin, what happened? Why is _Amad_ like this? Why is _Adad_ calling on the Company?" He asked. Balin didn't look him in the eye, and Frerin grew concerned. "Balin, please, what happened?" Balin sighed heavily, then looked at him.

"A Black Rider came to the gate, asking for an audience with your father." Frerin's eyes widened.

"A Nazgul? One of the Nine?" He asked in horror. Balin nodded gravely.

"He offered your father Moria, and the remaining Dwarf Rings in return for information of a hobbit. I suspect they were asking about Bilbo." Balin glanced around. "Your father sent him away without answer, and then your mother collapsed." Balin sighed again.

"Your father will be wondering where I am, lad. I'd best go. Try and get some sleep." With that, Balin patter his shoulder and left. Frerin stood there for a while, mulling over his words, when a faint voice called to him.

"Frerin…" He turned towards the slightly open door of his parent's room. He entered to see his mother watching him with half-lidded eyes.

" _Amad_ , how are you feeling?" He asked softly, as he came to stand next to the bed, his hand reaching out to caress hers. His mother smiled.

"Let's say I've been better." She tried to push herself up a bit, but Frerin noticed the tremor in her arms, and rushed to help her. Frerin sat down next to her, taking the cloth that was on her forehead and dampened the cloth again. He placed it against her forehead when her hand was placed on his lap.

"Frerin, there is something you need to see." Frerin paused and waited for his mother. She had suddenly become still, and he tried not to be concerned.

"The chest on the mantelpiece…" Frerin glanced at the fireplace across the room. There stood a small chest, plain wood on the outer sides, and a gold platted design of a flowering vine in the middle. The edges were adorned with gold stitched leather. Frerin looked back to his mother, and she nodded. "Bring it here."

Frerin crossed the room and brought the chest down. It was slightly heavier than he had expected. He set the chest down next to his mother, waiting for her next instruction.

"Open it." Was her whispered command. Frerin unclasped the lock and opened the chest. He wasn't sure what he expected to see, but it certainly wasn't what he saw.

Strange trinkets and baubles filled the chest, objects that he had never seen before, let alone knew the use of. His mother must have seen his confused expression as she let out a weak chuckle.

"They are treasures that Gandalf was kind enough to bring back for me." Frerin frowned at her words as he began to dig through the contents of the chest. Bring back? From where? His hand caught on a chain, and he pulled it out. A circular object was attached to the end. Copper, if he was not mistaken. It looked like a locket. A rose was engraved in the center, with a swirling pattern around it. Frerin lifted it to his ear.

 _Tick, tick, tick._

His mother laughed again.

"It's called a pocket-watch. It tells time. That belonged to your great-grandmother. My grandmother." Frerin located a button at the top of the… pocket-watch and pressed it. The locket flew open to his great surprise. Inside was a white disk with the number 12 at the top. Going right around, the numbers 1, 2, 3 and so on followed the edge until they reached 12 again. Three arrows originated from the center, two of which stood still, while the third moved to the sound he had heard. One of the arrows that stood still was slightly longer than the other.

"The short arrow indicates the hour, the longer one the minutes. The last one indicates the seconds. 60 seconds in a minutes, and 60 minutes in an hour. There are 24 hours in a day." Frerin looked down at the watch and frowned.

"But there are only twelve numbers." He stated. His mother smiled.

"That is why the short hand, that is what the arrows are called, needs to pass twelve twice before the day is done. Every day starts and ends at twelve." Frerin looked down at the watch again.

"Um…11…6…2, uh 3?" His mother laughed again, before coughing. Frerin almost knocked the chest off the bed in his haste to steady her. Once the coughing subsided, she placed her hand on his and smiled weakly at him.

"I'm alright." She glanced at the watch. "Each number indicates five minutes, and twelve always sets back to 0, which means that when the long hand reaches 12, it is the start of a new hour. Therefore, it is now 11:30 pm, or half-past eleven in the evening. The pm stands for 'Post Meridiem', which means 'after midday' in Latin. We use am, 'Ante Meridiem' meaning 'before midday', for the first twelve hours of a day." Frerin's frown deepened.

"Latin?" Was it a language? He had certainly never heard of it. His mother smiled.

"There is still so much to tell you, but I'm afraid now is not the time. Look." She ordered, gesturing to the chest. Frerin put the watch down and searched further. He came across a stack of papers that turned out to be sketches. Portraits of men that looked very much like the Company. Most were of a man that looked like his father.

"I did those before I met your father." His mother whispered. Frerin looked up, shocked.

"But…how did you know what they looked like…if you had never seen them before?"

Once again, his mother smiled and reached for the chest. Frerin moved it closer to allow her to get whatever she wanted from within. She ended up pulling out a book. It was leather bound, with a gold embossing around the edge. Emeralds, topaz and rubies were embedded around the edge, and a large oval-cut sapphire in the middle. His mother handed the book to him.

"Read it." Frerin took the book from his mother. "You'll understand then." Frerin placed the book and the watch on the nightstand, and quickly packed the chest and returned it to the mantelpiece. He came back to retrieve the book and the watch when his mother placed a hand on his arm, stopping him. His mother looked at him with a loving eyes and…a hint of fear. "You are my sweet, brave boy." He smiled and kissed her forehead, before leaning against it with his.

"I love you _amad_." He whispered. He pulled away with a smile, and noticed how her eyelids fluttered. "Rest now." She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. Frerin stood awhile gazing at his mother for a while, before taking the two items he had taken from the chest, and retreating to his room. He made sure to lock the door behind him. He had a feeling his mother meant for this to be for his eyes only…for the time being at least. He lit the candle on his nightstand and opened the book. A folded piece of paper fell out and floated to the floor. Frerin picked it up.

It was a letter.

 _My darling Frerin_

 _It was a feeble hope of mine that you would never have to read this. But I always knew, deep in my heart, that this day would come._

 _From the moment I held you in my arms, I knew that you would do great things one day. And with each passing day, you have proven me right. Your hankering for knowledge and your thirst for adventure was unmatched, even as a child. And yet, you always found the time to care for others. Your kind heart never fails to brighten my day._

 _Yet I fear, that even as I write to you, a darkness stirs in the east, and it grows stronger with each day that passes. It lusts after the thing that it lost eons ago, and if something is not done soon, I fear it will be found. And then, the evil that you have only heard of in bedtime stories will be unleashed unto the world once more._

 _This book holds the tale that you have never heard, and holds the answers to the questions you no doubt have. I believe it best to share this tale with your cousin's, but please keep it from your sister. I fear she would not yet understand._

 _I hold on to the hope that your light shall shine brightly in the darkness to come._

 _Men lananubukhs menu._

 _Amad_

Now even more confused than before, Frerin set the letter down and opened the book.

 ** _"_** ** _Why did you convince me to watch it? Now I'm going to cry myself to sleep!" Quinn Diggle moaned…_**

* * *

Vili was having a very pleasant dream when he was rudely awoken by a rough shove to his back.

"Vili! Vili, wake up!" Vili groaned and burrowed deeper into the sheets. But his awakener pulled the sheets off with a force that left Vili shivering from the sudden chill.

"Wake up, Vili!" Vili rolled onto his back with a deep groan, struggling to open his eyes. it was still dark in his room, which was unusual, considering that the lighting system in his room woke him up every morning.

"Wha' time is't?" he mumbled. He heard the clinking of a chain and a click, along with an odd ticking.

"4 am." Vili frowned, managing to open one eye.

"What?" Frerin, as he now realized was the one who had woken him, rolled his eyes.

"It's about an hour before dawn." Vili moaned, grabbing the pillow from behind his head and covering his face with it.

"Too early." He mumbled, fully prepared to go back to sleep. Frerin snatched the pillow and slammed it on Vili's stomach, making him grunt as the wind left his gut.

"Get up, Vili!" Frerin ground out, and for the first time, Vili's sleep addled mind caught the urgency in his cousin's voice.

"A'right. I'm up." He says as he sits up and swings his legs off the bed, rubbing at his eyes. Frerin threw the pillow back on the bed, and Vili took note of the book that was under his arm.

"Get dressed, get Mili, and meet me at the Hidden Door." He said quickly, before heading to the tunnel that conjoined their rooms. Frerin rubbed his hands over his face and stifled a yawn.

"Wha' is this about?" he asked, stretching in an effort to wake up. Frerin's voice echoed back to him.

"We're not supposed to exist!"

Vili paused in his stretching, as Frerin's words sunk in.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Lori replaced the bookmark that Frerin had added between the pages closing the book with shaking hands.

"How…how did we not know?" he asked softly. Frerin shrugged.

"I guess they thought it wasn't the right time." He answered. Mili scoffed.

"You mean _your_ _Amad_ thought it wasn't the right time. By the way our parents are acting, they would never have told us." She grumbled. Kiliel looked up at her cousin from where she sat next to Lori.

"They must have had a good reason, Mili." She said softly. Vili chuckled mirthlessly, as he turned to her.

"At least both of your parents came from this world, Kiliel. Our mother can be considered an …an…an _alien_!" He almost shouted. Lori could tell that the twins were deeply troubled by what Frerin had just revealed to them. Kiliel stood.

"And yet, if it were not for your mother, my father would have died. And I would never have existed either." She said softly.

Silence fell over them as the wind picked up slightly. The sun was rising behind the mountain, adding a blue tinge to the sky above them. When Frerin had entered his room through the secret tunnel, Lori had been shocked and worried. He had never seen his cousin so frazzled. After getting dressed, he had made his way to the Hidden Door at his cousin's request, to find the rest of their group there as well…wait, not all of them. Frigga wasn't there. At that point, Frerin had handed him the book, asking him to read the pages he had marked. He had done so, each word that he uttered revealing more and more as time passed. How their mothers had traveled from another world to join the Quest for Erebor. How they had fallen in love with their fathers. How they had saved the Sons of Durin.

Frerin leaned against the stone next to the door way, his head lowered, and his hair blown in front of his face like a curtain by the wind. Lori looked back to the book in his hands.

"But….why would your mother only tell you all of this now?" He asked, turning the other three's attention to the Crown Prince. Frerin looked up at them. His eyes were dark, almost midnight. The look on his face was reminiscent to that of one who had seen something…unspeakable. For the first time in his life, Lori feared his cousin.

"Because of what's coming."

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 6 - To the Trollshaws

**Chapter 6 - To the Trollshaws**

* * *

Mili felt as if she was at wits end. The Black Rider had come back twice. And each time, Uncle Thorin had sent him away with no answer. She had a feeling the next visit would not end the same way.

She glanced over her plate at her parents. Both sat quietly, eating the food the cooks had prepared for them. Normally, at the end of the week, they would be having their meal in the dining hall with the entire company. But Aunt Ember hadn't felt up to it, and they decided to skip it this time. Vili caught her eye, and she could tell her twin was thinking the exact same thing.

Something was wrong with the Queen.

After the first 'visit', Ember had been up and about again within three days, even though she still seemed a little pale and shaky. The next 'visit' caused the same reaction, only it took her five days to recover. The entire Company forbade Ember of even approaching the Gates while the Rider was there after that.

Something about the Black Rider's presence close to Erebor caused this reaction, though no one could understand why. Ember had never had the Black Breath, and the closest she had ever gotten to touching a Morgul weapon was at least seventy years prior, when Kili had been shot with that arrow.

Something had to be done, and soon.

* * *

Kiliel ate silently with her parents, the gloom atmosphere palpable. The Ring Wraith's most recent visit was weighing heavily on her mind. And no doubt on her father's too.

" _Adad_ , why does that Black Rider return so frequently?" Her parents paused in their meal. Her mother seemed ready to rebuke her, but her father calmly set his cutlery down.

"He's looking for something." He answered. Kiliel's brow furrowed.

"But what? What could they possibly be searching for?" she asked. Kili looked up from his plate at his daughter.

"We suspect he is looking for Bilbo." She drew back, confused.

"Master Baggins? What do they want with him?" She pressed on. At this point, her mother deemed it was time to intervene.

" **Iellig** , **farn**." Tauriel ordered firmly. Kiliel drew back and bowed her head. Kili took his wife's hand and smiled gently at her, before turning back to his daughter.

"They seem to believe that Bilbo has something of their in his possession…" _'And he does, Adad. The Company just didn't know.'_ "But there is nothing to worry about. Your Uncle Fili, Thorin and I will handle it." Kiliel looked up at her father and nodded, unconvinced.

That night, she tossed and turned in her sleep, plagued with strange visions. A horse neighing. An armored glove. A black sword. Screams of pain. Elvish chanting. Rushing waters…

Light.

Kiliel opened her eyes to view the ceiling of her room. She lay there for a few moments, contemplating the meaning of her dream. Her mother had explained this to her. Sometimes, if the need arose, the Valar would send those messages within dreams. Messages that they themselves had to interpret. She knew, the dream she had was no mere dream. It was a message.

She tossed the blanket off her with lighting speed. She had to inform Frerin and the others.

They were needed at the Trollshaws.

* * *

Frerin was sure he had never packed so quickly in his life. Not even when his mother had announced they were heading to his favorite picnic spot. He had grabbed all of his travelling gear and snuck down to the kitchens to grab a few snacks for the road within a space of one hour before heading to the stables. He started to saddle up the horses and one by one his cousins arrived. He glanced at Kiliel as he fiddled with his stirrup.

"You're sure about this Ki? We have to go now?" Kiliel gave him a sympathetic look.

"I know how much you worry about your _Amad_ , Frerin. If this were not absolutely necessary, I would never have mentioned it." Frerin closed his eyes and sighed. While he had been packing, he had heard his mother retching in the bathroom, and his father murmuring soothingly to her. He couldn't bear to see his mother like this. He wanted the strong, powerful _Amad_ he had always known. She was almost non-existent now. He opened his eyes and turned back to his cousins.

"Right then. Let's go. We have to leave now if we want a big enough head start."

"And exactly where is it you are going?"

They all jumped and spun to the entrance of the stable. Amelia and Quinn stood in the doorway, both stone-faced. Lori looked down, ashamed, while Vili and Mili tried to hide their packs behind their backs. Kiliel held the horse who had been startled by the excitement. Frerin took a deep breath and faced his aunts.

"My _Amad_ showed me the book. We know you're from a different world. And we know something is coming." He stepped closer to them, eyes defiant. "I cannot hide behind a wall of stone when it is clear to me that I am needed elsewhere. We are leaving, and you can't stop us." He finished, glaring at his aunts. They stood unmoving throughout his rant, their hands behind their backs. Finally, Amelia her hand…

…and held an object wrapped in cloth out to Frerin.

"W-wha…?" he stuttered, taking the object and unwrapping the top to reveal the hilt of a sword. A sword that seemed vaguely familiar to him. He pulled it from the wrappings to reveal.

"Orcist. Your father's sword. It glows blue when Orcs are close." Amelia explained. Quinn smiled.

"Figured you might find use of it." She smiled and turned to Kiliel, holding out her other hand. It contained…

"Your mother's twin daggers. She would have given them to you herself, but she is with Ember now, trying to use some elvish healing. She said to use them wisely." Kiliel took the daggers, removing the one from its scabbard and running her hand gently down the blade.

Quinn turned to her son, whose head was still lowered. She reached out with her free hand, lifting his face so he was forced to look at her. She smiled sadly at him.

"You were never one for violence, Lori. Just like your _Adad_. But, you might need this on the trip." She handed him a holster, which he took carefully. "Throwing knives. I know for a fact that your uncle Nori gave you lessons, so might as well use them. And…one more thing." She lifted her other hand, and quickly wrapped something warm and soft around his neck. Lori lifted the end of the scarf to study the knitted pattern.

"This is… _Adad's_." He whispered, as he reverently stroked the wool. His mother nodded.

"To give you courage. And to remind you that you are never alone." Lori lifted the scarf to his face, breathing in the comforting scent of his father, then drew his mother into a hug. One that she gladly returned.

Meanwhile, Amelia was bidding farewell to her own children.

"Here. I nicked them from your father's stash. Mahal knows he's got enough as it is." She held out four blades, two for each of them. They snickered weakly at their mother's joke, before they enveloped her in a hug. She hugged them back tightly, giving them both a kiss on the forehead. "Remember our saying. 'Double the giggles, double the grins…"

"'Double the trouble…'" Vili chuckled.

"When you're blessed with twins." Mili finished. She stood on her toes and kissed her mother on the cheek. " _Men lananubuhks menu_ , _Amad_." She whispered. Did the same then turned to mount his horse.

"Vili…" He stopped and turned back to his mother…

…Who was holding out his sleeping mat. He must've left it on his bed by mistake. He grinned sheepishly and took it from her.

"Thanks _Amad_." He said, giving her another kiss on the cheek. His cousins chuckled at him as he tied the mat to his pack.

"Alright. Let's move out." Frerin ordered, and for a moment, Amelia and Quinn swore they saw Thorin Oakenshield before them. They rode out of the stables before galloping off into the distance, leaving The Lonely Mountain behind them.

* * *

The journey took nigh on 10 months. They rode for most of the day, often having lunch on the road, and only stopping long after the sun had set to eat dinner and sleep. They were often up before dawn, eating a quick breakfast and riding on as soon as the sun's first rays hit them. No one said anything, but they were all nervous to reach their destination.

On the final stretch of their journey, they had been awoken to terrible shrieks. They all knew instantly what they were. Where they were going, the Nazgûl wished to go there too. Frerin kept them on a tight schedule, growing increasingly worried as the shrieks seemed to grow louder each night.

One night, they were getting ready to set up camp, when they heard the shrieks again. Closer than any of the nights before…

…and something else.

"Shh. Did you hear that?" Frerin whispered, as he held his horse's reins in one hand, and the hilt of his sword with the other.

"Aye. It came from over there." Vili gestured with his chin. Everyone took out their weapons, getting ready for a fight. Frerin pinpointed the noise to one of the bushes, and signaled for his cousin to surround it. They did so without question. Once they were in position, Frerin signaled for them to attack. They jumped out, all screaming war cries…

…and were met with a very startled Hobbit. One they all recognized.

"Samwise?" Frerin asked, sword still held aloft. The Hobbit had changed a bit since he had last seen him. His hair had grown a little, though not by much, and he seemed a little rounder around the middle. Currently, he was sprawled on the ground from having fallen from his scare.

"Mr. Frerin? What are you doing here?" Samwise asked as he looked at their Dwarven band. They lowered their weapons, and Vili and Mili lifted him to his feet, dusting off his clothes.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Frerin asked in return. "This is quite the distance from the Shire." Sam suddenly seemed very flustered.

"Well, a few weeks back I heard raised voices coming from Bag End. It was Gandalf and Mister Frodo. I heard a great deal about a ring, and a Dark Lord and something about the end of the world, and then…and then Gandalf is telling Mister Frodo and I to wait from him at the Prancing Pony in Bree, and then Merry and Pippin stole Farmer Maggot's crops, and some Black Riders chased us and we got to Bree and Gandalf wasn't there. And then Strider showed up and he takes us into the wild, and then Mister Frodo got stabbed by one of them Black Riders on Weathertop and…" The Hobbit seemed to be speaking faster and faster, and he was starting to turn red from minimal breathing. Lori grabbed Sam by the shoulders, shaking him a little to get him to focus.

"Sam, breathe! Slow down." Lori held the Hobbit steady as he regained control of his breathing. Frerin focused on the last part of Sam's quick speech. He stepped forward, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Sam, what happened to Frodo?" He asked urgently. Sam looked at him, his face contorting in pain.

"He's in bad shape, Mister Frerin." He said, then he turned and ran through the bushes. Frerin and Kiliel followed while the others went back to gather their horses. When they broke through the brush, they were greeted with the sight of three troll statues. Underneath them were three Hobbit, two of which stood up when they came into view. Frerin drew his attention to the Hobbit that lay on the ground, and who seemed very ill.

"Frodo." He said in shock, as he studied the Hobbit briefly. His skin was dangerously pale, and his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. Yet, it was his eyes that startled Frerin the most. Instead of the healthy, sky blue that he remembered (Not that he could have forgotten it, after constantly hearing about them at least once a day from his sister), they were almost washed out. And the white of his eyes were covered in dark vein-like patterns. Kiliel kneeled next to him and held a hand to his forehead.

"He's cold." She turned to Merry and Pippin. "How long has he been like this?" she asked them. Merry and Pippin looked at each other before answering.

"Almost two days." Merry answered.

"But he's getting worse." Pippin hastily added. Lori, Vili, and Mili joined them with the horses in tow, all stunned to silence at the state of the Hobbit.

Suddenly, the sound of hooves drew Frerin's attention, and he looked up. An Elf maid dressed in a dark grey riding dress dismounted from her horse and approached Frodo. Kiliel hastily back away, her head bowed.

"Who is that?" Lori inquired as the Elf spoke to Frodo in Sindarin.

"She is Arwen Undomiel." Kiliel answered head still bowed.

"Lord Elrond's daughter?" He asked. Frodo's moaning drew their attention back to Arwen, who had been joined by a Man. His clothes suggested that he was one of the Rangers. Mili noted that he had an athelas branch in hand, ripping the leaves off and chewing them briefly in his mouth.

"He's fading." Arwen whispered as she drew back Frodo's shirt to reveal a black wound. Dark veins, similar to those is Frodo's eyes protruded from said wound. The Ranger removed the athelas from his mouth and smeared it onto Frodo's wound, making his moans stronger for a brief second.

"He's not going to last. We must get him to my father." Arwen said, and the Ranger moved to pick Frodo's limped form up. Arwen continued to speak to him, ignoring Merry when he asked where Frodo was being taken. "I've been looking for you for two days. There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know." The last part was spoke softer, but Kiliel could still hear it plainly. The ranger glanced back at them after he placed Frodo on the horse. Then he began speaking in Sindarin.

 _Probably to ensure that we can't understand him._ Frerin thought. _Well, too bad for you, sir, I have an Elf for an aunt._

" **Dartho guin Beriain. Rych le ad tolthathon.** " The ranger whispered to the Elf.

" **Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im.** " Arwen responded with earnest. The Ranger drew back slightly, then responded.

" **Andelu i ven.** " Pippin pulled on Mili's arm, and she glanced down at him.

"What are they saying?" he asked. She wished to answer him, but she was trying to follow their conversation.

" **Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i h** **î** **r, t** **û** **r gwaith nîn beriatha hon.** " The Ranger seemed to want to argue, but then Arwen spoke again. "I do not fear them." The Man was silent for a moment, then he took Arwen's hand as it rested on the horse's side and squeezed. The Dwarven group raised their eyebrows at this action, but kept silent.

" **Be iest lîn.** " He whispered. Arwen smiled at him, before moving to mount her horse. Frerin realized he had to speak fast.

"We'll go with you." The Ranger and the Elf froze and turned them, as if they only noticed them for the first time. The Ranger took a step closer to them.

"Who are you?" he asked cautiously. Frerin bowed his head.

"My name is Frerin, son of Thorin, King Under the Mountain." He gestured behind him. "These are my cousins and companions. Vili and Mili, children of Fili, Kiliel, daughter of Kili, and Lori, son of Ori. We wish to travel with Lady Arwen, to ensure that both she and Master Baggins arrive in Rivendell safely." The Man seemed to contemplate them for a moment, until Arwen drew his attention.

"Let them come." She smiled at them briefly, before mounting her horse. They took it as a sign that they had been given permission, and quickly mounted their horses. Aragorn stood back, and turned to Arwen.

"Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back." Arwen nodded and looked down at her horse.

" **Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!** " She said, and her horse took off. They quickly followed. Behind them, Frerin could hear Sam screaming about the Wraiths that were still behind them.

* * *

They rode on through the night, pushing their horses hard. Arwen's horse was stationed in the middle, while Frerin rode ahead. Mili and Vili flanked her sides, while Lori and Kiliel rode on behind her. In this way, they could make sure that Arwen and Frodo were protected should unwanted company ride up next to them. Mili kept half an eye on Frodo. His head lolled with every stride, and his eyes switched between fluttering and rolling back into his head.

As they rode through the pines, Kiliel called to Arwen.

"How many Wraiths are behind us?" She shouted as they sped through the trees.

"There were five behind Estel. I do not know where the other four are." Arwen called back. The snap of a branch drew Lori's eyes to his left, where he spied a flash of black through the trees.

"I think I just found out!" He shouted just before Mili was flanked by one from the left, she pulled out one of her blades and smashed it against the Wraiths arm, causing it to shriek. She pulled her other blade out and tossed it back to Kiliel. Vili did the same for Lori. Frerin drew Orcist and pulled back a little, in order to close the gap between himself and Arwen. More and more Wraiths appeared from the trees as they rode on.

Soon, they were being chased across a plain by all Nine.

They tried their best to keep them away from Arwen and Frodo, but one managed to slip past them. He reached out his gloved hand to Frodo, almost reaching him. Arwen cried out to her horse, and he gained a quick burst of speed, just enough to escape the Wraiths reach. Vili pulled up next to the Wraith and smashed his sword into him causing it to shriek and fall back with his brethren. They rode on through the trees until the path seemed travel downward. They rode through a shallow river and reached the other side just as the Wraiths appeared through the bushes. Arwen turned and stopped her horse, and the others quickly did the same, their blades still in hand. The Wraiths horses seemed frightened of the water, and stood at the very edge refusing to step into the water.

 **"** **Give up the Halfling, She-Elf!"** one of the Wraiths ordered in a raspy voice that grated Kiliel's ears. Arwen drew her blade, holding it aloft.

"If you want him, come and claim him." She stated boldly. The Black Riders simultaneously drew their blades, and kicked their horses to push them into the river. Frerin and the others prepared for a battle, but Kiliel saw the look in Arwen's eyes and stopped. Arwen gazed at the waters.

" **Nîn o Chithaeglir lasto beth daer. Rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Ulaer!** " The dwarrows looked at Arwen as she spoke these strange words softly. Mili heard a strange sound and looked down to see the waters rising over the rocks. " **Nîn o Chithaeglir lasto beth daer. Rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Ulaer!** "

As the final word left her mouth, the Wraiths turned their gaze to the bend in the valley. A rush of water came around the bend, startling their horses. Frerin pulled his horse back out of the water, relieved to see his cousins doing the same with their horses. The waters took on the shape of horses themselves. The Black Riders panicked and tried to outride the rushing waters, but were soon engulfed by the massive waves. The half-dwarves watched in amazement as the last of the Wraiths were washed away.

"Wow…" Vili whispered. "…you think you could do that Kiliel?"

"I hardly think I have dominion over the waters of Imladris like Lady Arwen, Vili." She scoffed. A smile had just started to pull on his face when he saw Frodo slump forward. Arwen saw it too.

"No. No!" She dismounted and pulled Frodo from the horse gently, laying him on the ground. Lori rode on ahead to Rivendell to get help, while the others stayed behind. Frerin kneeled next to Frodo.

"Come on, Frodo. You can't give up! Not now!" Frerin grasped Frodo's freezing hand in his. "Please, hold on." Arwen drew the Hobbit's body close, and a single tear fell from her eye.

This is how Lori and the scouts from Rivendell found them, an hour later.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Iellig** , **farn**. **\- My daughter, enough.**

 **Dartho guin Beriain. Rych le ad tolthathon. - Stay with the Hobbits** **.** **I will send horses for you.**

 **Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im. - I will take him. I am the swifter rider.**

 **Andelu i ven. - The road [is] very dangerous.**

 **Frodo fîr. Ae athradon i h** **î** **r, t** **û** **r gwaith nîn beriatha hon. - Frodo dies. If I get across the river, [the] power of my people will protect him.**

 **Be iest lîn. - According to your wish.**

 **Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim! - Ride fast, Asfaloth, ride fast!**

 **Nîn o Chithaeglir lasto beth daer. Rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Ulaer! - Waters of the Misty Mountains listen to the great word. Flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths!**

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 7 - Rivendell

**Merry (belated) Christmas, everyone!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Rivendell**

* * *

Frerin paced outside of the door where Elrond had disappeared with Frodo. The others sat close by, each doing their best not to show how nervous they were. Finally, Elrond emerged from the room. Frerin was before him immediately.

"Well?" He asked. Elrond sighed.

"He is past the danger, but he has a while yet to mend." Elrond said, and they all heaved a sigh of relief. Sam stood and walked to Elrond.

"Excuse me, sir. May I…?" He didn't finish, and Elrond nodded his approval. Sam left the room and entered Frodo's room, closing the door behind him. Elrond turned to the others.

"You may find that the bath house may be to your liking." Elrond said with a wink, and left the room. Soon, elves came and collected them, taking the girls to a separate bath house, and the boys to another. While they were there, Frerin, Lori and Vili took the time to wash their hair with great care, something they hadn't been able to do for months.

As they left the bathhouse, now dressed in clean clothes, an Elf stopped Frerin as he went to follow his cousins.

"Master Baggins wishes to see you. I am to escort you to him." Frerin's brow furrowed. Frodo couldn't be awake already. But when the elf started to take him in another direction, Frerin realized which Baggins he meant.

* * *

"Frerin, my lad." Bilbo Baggins said as he approached Frerin, leaning heavily on his cane. Frerin walked up to him and bowed.

"Hello Master Baggins." The Hobbit slapped his back, and pulled him into a hug when he straightened.

"No need to be so formal with me, lad. Just Bilbo will do." Bilbo let go of him and headed for a bench behind him. Frerin noted with some perturbation that Bilbo moved much slower than he had ten years ago. Bilbo lowered himself onto the bench with a groan.

"It seems age has caught up with Me." he patted the bench next to him. Frerin hesitated before he took a seat next to him. "You, on the other hand, seem as if a dragon has been placed on your shoulders." Frerin froze and glanced at the old Hobbit, who simply sent him a meaningful gaze. "Your mother told you, didn't she?"

Frerin sighed heavily, placing his head in his hands. Bilbo placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She wouldn't have told you if she didn't believe in you lad." Bilbo said with conviction. Frerin shook his head, leaving his seat and pacing.

"It's not that, Bilbo. I've never been on any kind of adventure before, beyond exploring the riverbank during a family picnic, which turned out to be a disaster in itself. I barely know of the world beyond Erebor's borders besides what I have read in books! I…" he stopped and leaned with his back against the pillar, overlooking the valley. "I don't know what to do, Bilbo."

"Oh, lad." Bilbo sighed, shaking his head lightly. Frerin turned his head to him, his face forlorn.

"Why now, Bilbo? Why would she only show me the book now?" Frerin asked hopelessly. Bilbo smiled knowingly.

"If there is one thing I know about your mother, it's that she always did something for a reason. She joined our quest for a reason. She saved your father for a reason." Bilbo paused. "She met Mahal for a reason." Frerin started, staring at the Hobbit in surprise.

"My mother met Mahal?" He asked.

"It's how she knew she would have you." When Bilbo saw the perplexed look on the lad's face, his eyes crinkled with amusement. "You didn't read the last few chapter of her book, did you lad?" Frerin cringed, looking away and rubbing the back of his head.

"I might have…skimmed the last few chapters." Bilbo chuckled at the lad's expense, then fell silent.

"You saved him, you know." Frerin's brow furrow as he looked back to the Hobbit.

"Who?" He asked. Bilbo smiled at him from where he sat.

"Your father." Bilbo took his cane in hand, rising slowly as he spoke. "He told me after the battle, while we were waiting for your mother to heal. He saw a vision of you. It pulled him from the dragon sickness. You saved him. You saved all of them." By now, Bilbo had reached Frerin, and stood before him. The top of his head barely reached Frerin's chin, but he still pointed his finger at him with the authority Frerin had often seen Thrain use on himself and his father.

"You are here today because you have something to offer. Something that Middle-Earth needs. And only you can find out what that is."

Frerin looked down at the Hobbit, distress quite clear on his face.

"When?" He asked, softly. Bilbo smiled at the lad with grandfatherly love, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"When the time is right." He stayed like that for a moment, then pulled away, eyes landing on a way to change the conversation. "Ah, I see you have Orcist. You know, for all that your father grumbled about the Elves, he seemed to wield that blade with pride." He glanced at Frerin, and saw the corners of his mouth twitching. "Now all you need is something from a Hobbit, and you are the perfect embodiment of the People of Middle-Earth."

This pulled a laugh out of the lad, and Bilbo smiled, mission accomplished. Frerin smiled at him.

"Thank you, Bilbo." He said softly. Bilbo smiled at him.

"Any time, lad."

* * *

Four days later, Frerin sat with Kiliel and Mili in their quarters. Kiliel was sharpening her daggers, while Mili sat fixing the tears in her clothes. She claimed she had put it off for too long, and was hell-bent on fixing it within the next hour. Frerin himself was cleaning his blade diligently, often pausing in his work to read the runes on the ancient sword. Lori had disappeared into the library straight after breakfast, as he had for the past few days.

Vili strode into the room, a smile on his face.

"Have you heard? Frodo's awake." He announced.

"Really?" Mili asked, her sewing forgotten. Kiliel put away her whet stone and her daggers.

"That's wonderful." She added. Frerin put his sword away, and walked towards his cousin.

"Did you see him?" he asked. Vili shook his head.

"No. Pippin told me. I just passed them on the way here." His smile suddenly faded. "I also have some bad news." Kiliel and Mili stood from their seats. Frerin frowned, motioning for Vili to continue. Vili cringed.

"I just heard from a passing Elf that Lord Elrond called for a Council a few months ago. They're expecting the delegates to arrive today. Delegates from Gondor, Mirkwood…and Erebor." They all froze.

"Oh, shitake mushrooms."

* * *

Lori tucked the book he had found in the library under his arm as he looked over the notes he had made in the library. His father had always regretted not being able to see the library in Rivendell, and he was determined to learn all he could and take the knowledge back to his father.

As he passed a door, he heard a voice from within.

"His strength returns." He paused at the door, turning his head to look inside the room. Gandalf and Lord Elrond stood, looking out from the balcony.

"That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life." Gandalf said as he looked to the Elf Lord. Lori realized that they were discussing Frodo. Lord Elrond turned to his right, and Lori ducked behind the door.

"And yet to have come so far still bearing the Ring…the Hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil." Elrond had moved out of sight, but Gandalf was still there. The Wizard looked toward him.

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo." Gandalf stated softly.

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the East. His eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."

Lori froze. Saruman, the White Wizard? According to his mother, Saruman was the leader of the White Council. The same council that had tried to stop the Company from continuing on their quest. Now, he has betrayed them? Gandalf looked up at him.

"His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orcs with Goblin-men. He's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring." With every word the Grey Wizard spoke, Lori grew more and more terrified. He may be a Dwarf, but he knew when the odds were stacked against them, and from the sounds of it, it seemed as if the odds were heavily stacked against them.

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves." Elrond responded. "We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard!"

At this point, Lori fled, keeping his steps light till he was out of hearing before running down the hallway. He stopped and rested against the wall, breathing heavily.

What had they gotten themselves into?

* * *

Kiliel stood with her cousins as they waited for the delegates arrive. She saw a man with a shield attached to his back ride in on a horse. His clothing bore the insignia of Gondor, so she assumed he must be the delegate from Gondor. Vili glanced at Lori as he joined them.

"Where have you been?" he asked. Lori cleared his throat, something he only did when he was nervous.

"Um…at the library." Kiliel frowned, knowing something was wrong but deciding to question Lori later, then turned her attention to the sound of horses entering the threshold. When she looked up, she found herself frozen at the sight.

The Elf's hair reflected rays of moonlight as he led a party of Elves into the courtyard upon a white stallion. He wore elvish garb, typical of that of the Mirkwood realm, and a cloak that covered the clothes. He dismounted elegantly almost immediately after he stopped his horse, and gazed at the scenery. Kiliel found herself drawn to his deep blue eyes. For a split second, her heart fluttered.

She wished to study the Elf further, but her reverie was brought to an end by a very familiar voice.

"You lot are in more trouble than I can begin to explain!" Kiliel was certain they all cringed simultaneously as Gimli, son of Gloin, stood before them. The Dwarf, though almost a head shorter than them, stood fast, planting his axe into the ground and glaring at them with force. The twins tried to assuage the situation.

"Hello cousin Gimli…" Vili began, a big smile plastered on his face.

"How are you doing today?" Mili finished, a similar smile on her face. Gimli growled.

"Don't go trying that trick on me. You lot nearly gave your fathers a heart attack with this stunt of yours!" He turned his eyes to Frerin, who had wisely kept his head bowed. "Your father was more than willing to ring the alarm when he realized you were gone! Do you have any idea of the panic you caused?" Lori glanced up, fidgeting with his hands in a way that mirrored his father.

"Our mothers knew where we were." He said, lamely.

"Oh yes…" Gimli started. "…We can certainly trust your mothers to wait till AFTER BREAKFAST to tell everyone that you rode TO RIVENDELL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!"

At that point, they realized it was a good idea to back down. They wisely kept their hands folded in front of them, and their heads bowed. Gimli huffed, and seemed to gear up for more, when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Let them be, Gimli. I think they have had enough." Glóin said as he glanced at all of them in turn. Gimli looked at the then growled.

"I cannot deal with this now. We are going to our quarters, and we are going to discuss this like adults. Not that you know anything about being adults, what with sneaking off in the night without a word to anyone…" The dwarf kept up with his rant as his father started to lead him along, all of them falling in behind, Kiliel falling in last. She paused for a moment to glance back to where the Elf had been, but he was nowhere in sight. She sighed, disappointed, and carried on after her cousins.

Who was she kidding? The Elf probably hadn't even noticed her anyway.

* * *

Contrary to what Kiliel thought, the Elf had noticed her.

Legolas had been gazing at the tranquility of Rivendell, when the annoyed voice of what could only be a Dwarf drew his eyes to the party of six that stood in the courtyard. He hadn't noticed them as he entered. The one was clearly a Dwarf, if the short stature and the overlarge beard were anything to go by. But the other five seemed too tall to be full dwarves. His gaze washed over each in turn, until it fell on the last one, and Legolas' heart stuttered.

She was clearly female, but she seemed to be beardless compared to the other Dwarrowdams he had seen in his lifetime. Her features were also too…delicate for a Dwarf. Her skin was too pale, and limbs too lithe for a dwarf and her ears seemed too small and pointed. Yet she seemed too short to be…

Then, he caught sight of her auburn hair, and he knew instantly who he was looking at. This was Tauriel's daughter. Hers and that…

He turned his face away, closing his eyes and forcing himself to regain his composure. He pushed away the longing he felt in his chest…

"Prince Legolas? Are you well?" He turned his head to one of his companions.

"I am fine, Megildur." He wrestled with the need to look back as he walked on.

* * *

Boromir took in the sight of the Elven Kingdom as he dismounted. His father had sent him here to complete a task. To bring the Ring to Gondor to protect. And he would do so.

A shout from behind him made him turn. He spied a party of six standing by the stairs. The one looked extremely displeased about something, and seemed to be berating the rest for it. One of them smiled and said something, Boromir was too far away to hear what was being said. He turned his eyes to the person at the man's side and froze.

She clearly had Dwarfish blood, but she was taller than any Dwarf he had ever come across, and her faced bore significantly less hair than her male companions. Her hair was a caramel color, and her brown eyes sparkled. She had a smile on her face, and though Boromir could see that it was fake, it was still dazzling. It made him wonder how much more her true smile would seem.

He shook himself, and continued to unsaddle his horse. He had a mission to complete, and he could not let anything get in his way.

Not even a passing fantasy.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 8 - The Council of Elrond

**Happy New Year Everyone!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - The Council of Elrond**

* * *

"Well, it's official. I am never crossing Gimli ever again." Vili groaned as he slumped against the wall, sliding down to sit next to his sister. Kiliel sat by the window, watching the stars. Frerin sat by the fire, rereading his mother's book. Lori sat in the corner of the room, arms folded over his chest.

"You would think that we are children still." Mili giggled, and that set her brother off, laughing.

"What if we are?" They fell silent, and all eyes turned to Lori. Frerin frowned.

"What do you mean, Lori?" he asked softly, Lori refused to look up, keeping his eyes down. Kiliel turned away from the window.

"Lori, what happened?" she asked. Lori finally looked up, and they were instantly concern at the pure torment in his eyes. Whatever it was, it plagued Lori.

"I overheard Gandalf and Lord Elrond earlier. It…" He broke off, sighing and rubbing at his face. "Gandalf said that…Saruman has betrayed us. He is working with Sauron." The temperature in the room dropped considerably at the mention of the name. Lori was almost pale as he continued. "Apparently, he's crossing Orcs with Goblins to create an…army. An army so powerful that even Elrond fears it. And they kept mentioning about some ring that Frodo has…"

"The One Ring…" Frerin whispered, as he turned to the last few pages of his mother's book, rereading a passage in the book. The others didn't hear him though.

"But…Saruman is the leader of the white council…" Mili whispered. "How could he…?" Kiliel turned to her.

"Does it matter? He has chosen his side. We have ours." Kiliel said with conviction. Lori stood and looked at his cousin.

"Kiliel, this isn't some game. This is war! This is far bigger than any of us!" he shouted, before lowering his head. He turned his gaze to his cousin. The fire's shadow hid Frerin's face, as he held the book in his lap.

"Maybe…maybe we shouldn't have come." Lori finally whispered. When the words left his mouth, Frerin stood. Slowly, he lifted his head to face his cousins. In that moment, he wasn't their cousin.

He was the Crown Prince of Erebor.

"Our mothers came to this world for a reason. We exist for a reason. And I am here for a reason." He walked to the window, staring out at the world. "Glóin as offered me one of the seats at the council tomorrow, since I am the Prince of Erebor, and have a right to be there. I am staying for the Council, and should fate decide it, and I have a feeling it will, I will be staying longer." He turned back to them, and he was once again their cousin.

"But you are right, Lori. This is bigger than all of us. If you all feel that this burden is too big for you, you may return to the Mountain with Glóin and Gimli. I won't stop you." He let that sink in, smiling sadly.

"I'm going to bed. _Zann galikh_." And he left the room, leaving his cousins behind.

* * *

The next morning, Frerin woke and dressed for the Council, taking great care to redo his braids and placing in his beads. He sighed as he looked in the mirror. He could do this. He could do this. He turned to the door, taking a deep breath before leaving the bathroom…

Coming face to face with his cousins, all dressed and groomed to perfection.

Frerin stared at them, flabbergasted.

"Wha…?" he started. Lori smiled and stepped forward.

"Do you truly believe I would leave my Prince when he needs me the most?" Lori stated as he walked forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. Mili snorted as she walked around to Frerin's left side.

"Forget 'Prince'. He's our cousin." she said, as she held his hand. Kiliel moved to his right side, also holding his hand.

"He's family." She said sincerely. Vili stepped in, placing his hand on Frerin's other shoulder.

"Besides, we are Durin's folk…" he winked at his cousin. Frerin chuckled, smiling at his family.

"…and Durin's folk do not flee from a fight." They stood there for a few minutes longer, before Mili pulled away with a smirk.

"C'mon, we have a council to get to."

* * *

"Strangers from distant lands, friend of old…you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Lord Elrond announced as his gaze washed over the Council before him. At his sides Lindir and another Elf sit with him. Estel sat to his right, representing the Rangers of the North, along with two elves who also sit for the Rangers. Four delegates from Gondor sit beside them, one being Boromir, the son of the Steward. Frodo sits beside Gandalf to his left, and the Elves of Mirkwood, one of whom is Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood. Two delegates from Rohan sit beside them.

And then, there are the Dwarves of Erebor. He recognizes Glóin, son of Groin, easily enough. And he can only assume that the Dwarf beside him is Gimli, son of Glóin. But, it is the younger Dwarves who catch his attention. The children of Fili and Kili stand behind the Dwarves, as the chairs of the Council had been filled. Kiliel stands with both the grace of an Elf, and the steadfastness of a Dwarf. A perfect balance of her parents. Beside her stands Vili and Mili, both attentive and silent at the proceedings. Lori, son of Ori, sits on the seat beside the delegates of Rohan.

And finally, his eyes settle on Frerin, son of Thorin and Ember. He is the pure embodiment of the Lonely Mountain. Steadfast, strong, still. Elrond sees the determination in his eyes, and he wishes he knew what was happening in his head. But he knew he had nothing to fear. This was the child of Thorin and Ember. Within him was the perfect balance of calm and impulse.

"Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it." Legolas glances to his left, avoiding the eyes of Tauriel's daughter (why is she here?) and searching for Aragorn's. Aragorn meets his gaze, before blinking and breaking it again. "You will unite or you will fall." Boromir gazes at the ground, before looking up at the Elf Lord.

"Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Frodo looks down at the ground, before the feeling of eyes settling on him draws his attention. He looks up at Lord Elrond, as he gestures to the pedestal in the middle. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frerin turns his gaze to the Hobbit, as he stands and walks to the middle, the eyes of the Council fixed on him as he places the gold band in the center of the pedestal. The moment he takes his hand off it, murmurs fill Frerin's head. Dark words that threaten to give him a headache. He pulls his gaze away and rubs at his brow, much to Lori's concern. Mili also notices her cousin's distress, when a whisper reaches her ear.

"So it is true." She looks to her left and sees one of the delegates of Gondor, watching the Ring, studying it almost. She doesn't like the look in his eyes…or the look of him in general. Vili takes notice on how a faint smile reaches Frodo's lips when he sits down again, as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. Kiliel watches with alarm as the Council all seem mesmerized by the gold band in the middle, murmuring about its presence.

"The doom of Man." One member whispers. The Man Mili has been watching shakes his head with a smirk.

"It is a gift." He says as he stands. Frerin stops rubbing his head and looks up at the man. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" Mili raised her eyebrow.

"Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor…kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people…are your lands kept safe." Frerin looked at this Man. His mother had always said you can judge a man's character by the way he holds himself. He wasn't sure what to think of this man.

"Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"Unless you wish to wield it on pain of death, I vote no." Mili declared. Vili snorted, fighting to keep his laughter. Glóin turned and shushed them. Lori sneaked a glance at Gandalf and Elrond and caught the amused glance between them.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can." Frerin's attention turned to Strider. Now this man, he could trust. He felt it. This man, though mysterious, was a man of honor. The son of the Steward turned to him. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Mili bristled at the comment, and apparently, so did one of the Elves.

"This is no mere Ranger." Kiliel stared as the Elf stood defiantly before the Man, who turned to him.

"He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Lori's head shot up and he looked to his cousins. He recognized the name from one of the many books he had read in his time. That meant that Strider was…

"Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?" The Man asked in disbelief.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas continued. All eyes turned to the Man who was still seated. Many though he hardly looked like a King, but Frerin knew better. Aragorn shook his head, gesturing to Legolas.

" **Havo dad, Legolas.** " He says, but Legolas remains standing.

Kiliel, in her silence, starts. Legolas. Prince Legolas? The Elf her mother had always called her dearest friend while she lived within the borders of Mirkwood. This was him? Her mother had wholly understated his appearance, as Kiliel stood transfixed, gazing at the Elf.

Boromir turned to Legolas.

"Gondor has no King." He says dismissively, before turning back to Aragorn. "Gondor needs no king." He turned and returned to his seat.

Mili liked him even less now.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said firmly. Elrond stands once more.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." He announced. Mili noticed how the Steward's son bristled at the announcement.

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli muttered. Frerin and Lori jolted when he stood, and when Frerin saw him grabbing his ax, he realized what he intended to do. He stood and reached for his cousin, too late.

"Gimli wait!"

"Aargh!" Gimli brought the ax down in one fell swoop, and the ax shattered. Gimli shot back into Lori and Frerin's arms, keeping him from a most likely painful fall. Vili noticed out of the corner of his eye how Frodo startled and held his head, as if in pain. Gimli gazed, shocked at what had just occurred.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess." Elrond said. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade." He paused for a moment, and Frerin and Lori helped Gimli back into his seat.

"It must be taken deep into Mordor…and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Frerin looked back to the Ring, and regretted it immediately when the mutterings returned. Lori placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder when he saw the pained expression, and Frerin raised a hand to him, telling him all was well.

"One of you…must do this." Elrond announced, and the Council fell silent.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir announced, rubbing his head. "Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is ever-watchful." Again, Frodo gained a terrified look.

To Mili, it felt as if the Man was telling a ghost story.

"It is a barren wasteland…riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

So _that's_ what he was doing. Trying to scare the Council into giving him the Ring. Mili rolled her eyes.

Men.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas asked, standing. "The Ring must be destroyed." He said, looking around at the Council.

"And I supposed you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli shouted, glaring at the Elf. Boromir stood as well.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" He shouted at the Council. Gimli stood as well, before Frerin could stop him.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" and all at once, the shouting started.

Frerin dropped his head into his hands. With the exception of his parents, and Kili and Tauriel, it appeared Elves, Dwarves and Men did not mix. He rubbed his face, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed Frodo standing. His lips moved, but Frerin couldn't hear him over the din of the Council. He made to stand to try and silence them, when a hand fell on his shoulder.

"Leave it." Mili said. "I've got this." Frerin watched with a furrowed brow as his cousin walked around the chairs, making her way to Frodo's side. Frodo gazed at her confused when she placed a hand on his shoulder, winking, before standing in front of him. She smoothed out her skirts, and took a deep breath.

"SHUT IT!" The Council jumped and stared in stupefied silence at this small woman. Some looked almost terrified. Vili couldn't bear it and burst out laughing. Kiliel elbowed him, even though she was giggling herself. Lori hid his snorting in his hand while Frerin smiled and shook his head.

"Just like her mother, that one." Glóin muttered. Mili smiled brightly at the stunned Council.

"Thank you, gentleman, for that charming interlude." She turned to the Hobbit, with a much gentler smile. "Frodo, I believe you had something to say." Frodo nodded his thanks, and stepped forward.

"I will take it. I will take the Ring to Mordor." He paused, looking at the Council. "Though…I do not know the way." Gandalf nodded, and stepped towards the Hobbit.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins…" he placed a hand on his shoulder. "…as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf assured him. Aragorn stood suddenly, smiling at the Hobbit.

"If by my life or death I can protect you…I will." He walked towards Frodo, kneeling before him. "You have my sword." Gandalf winked at Elrond, before Legolas stepped towards Frodo.

"And you have my bow." Gimli smirked.

"And my ax." Frerin noticed with some amusement how Legolas face changed when Gimli stood next to him. Boromir walked slowly towards Frodo.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one." He paused, looking at them all. "If this is indeed the will of the Council…then Gondor will see it done."

"Here!" Everyone turned surprised as the bushes seemed to speak, when up popped none other the Sam. He ran up to Frodo, crossing his arms over his chest. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

"No indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you…even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not." Elrond said, with a soft hint of amusement.

"Oi! We're coming too!" And up the steps ran the last two Hobbits, Merry and Pippin. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry announced as he stopped next to Frodo.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of…mission. Quest. Thing." Pippin announced. Merry looked at him.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." Frerin felt a stirring in him, and stood walking towards them.

"I shall join you, as well." He announced. Gimli turned a shade of red.

"That is where I draw the line! You are going back to Erebor where you belong!" He shouted, pointing at him. Frerin glared back at his cousin.

"I am no longer a child, Gimli. I am joining you on this quest." Lori stood by his side.

"So will I." he announced. Vili walks around the chairs to stand at his other side.

"I'm joining you as well." Kiliel and Mili join them as well.

"We will join you also." At their announcement, Boromir bristles.

"Women cannot join us on this quest! It is madness!" he states. Frerin glares at the man before Elrond grabs his attention.

"You forget, Boromir, son of Gondor, that there were three _women_ with Thorin Oakenshield's Company on the Quest for Erebor, seven decades ago." Gandalf nodded in agreement with the Elf's words, and turned to Frerin, smirking.

"And their children, stand before you now." The Council fell silent once more, as their gazes turned to the five in the middle. Kiliel took the initiative and stepped forward.

"I am Kiliel, daughter of Kili. My mother is Tauriel, formerly of Mirkwood. She saved my father from the poison of a Morgul Shaft." She announced. She glanced at Legolas to see if that gained any reaction from him, but he remained still. Lori stepped forward next.

"My name is Lori, son of Ori. My mother is Quinn. She saved Fili, son of Dis, from Azog the Defiler during the Battle of the Five Armies." Vili and Mili took that as their turn.

"My name is Vili, and this is my sister Mili. We are the children of Fili." Vili began.

"Our mother is Amelia. She saved our uncle, Kili, from Bolg, spawn of Azog, during the Battle of the Five Armies." Mili finished. Finally, all eyes turned to Frerin, as he stood proud and tall.

"I am Frerin, son of Thorin, King under the Mountain. My mother is Ember, Savior of Durin's line." He quirked an eyebrow at the Man. "Do you question our abilities, Boromir, son of Gondor?" He asked softly. Boromir grimaced, and shook his head.

"No, Your Highness. I do not." He said low. Gimli started to say something, when Glóin groaned.

"Lad, just accept that you lost. You know you can't win this one." Gimli continued to grumble under his breath as Elrond spoke again.

"Fourteen companions." He said, as his gaze washed over them. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." He announced.

"Great!" Pippin cried. "Where are we going?"

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Zann galikh - Good night**

 **Havo dad - Sit down**

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 9 - And So It Begins

**Chapter 9 – And So It Begins**

* * *

They stood before the elves of Rivendell, getting ready to leave. Gimli still wasn't happy about Frerin and the others joining them, but he would have to swallow it. They were hell-bent on joining them. Kiliel kept glancing at Legolas, yet he never seemed to look her way. Boromir kept looking Kiliel, something Vili noticed, and felt very uncomfortable about. He leaned closer to his sister.

"You know that Boromir is staring at Kiliel?" He whispered in her ear. Mili frowned and snuck a glance to the man, who noticed immediately averted his gaze. She turned back to her brother.

"Now I do." She whispered back. Vili wanted to ask her what she thought when Frodo walked up to them. Elrond walked to the front, gaze resting on each of them in turn.

"The Ring bearer is setting out on a quest for Mount Doom and you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will." Elrond announces. Lori notices, with a raised eyebrow, how Aragorn smiles at Arwen, who drops her head.

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of Elves, and men, and all free folk go with you." He gestured to them to leave. Legolas, Aragorn and the all the half-dwarves brought their right hand to their chest, bowing their heads, then bringing their hands forward in an elvish greeting. Gimli grumbled at the gesture, even as Frerin frowned at him. As they left, Frerin could hear Frodo whispering to Gandalf, enquiring which way Mordor was. Frerin paused for a moment and took a steadying breath.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

They kept their western course for 15 days. They stopped for a rest and lunch break. Sam was cooking the lunch. Gandalf sat, smoking his pipe and watching he horizon. Legolas seemed to be keeping a lookout. Gimli stood close to Lori as the lad scribbled in a journal he had brought with him. Kiliel sat nearby, working to fix a small tear in her cloak. Vili and Mili were having what seemed to be a very in-depth conversation. Frerin watched with Aragorn and Frodo as Boromir taught Merry and Pippin to use their swords.

"Two, one, five." Boromir counted as he attacked Pippin, who blocked perfectly. "Good, very good." He went again, Pippin making an effort to block his swings.

"Move your feet." Aragorn muttered around his pipe. Sam brought a plate of food to Frodo and Frerin, then shook his head at the other two Hobbits. Frerin and Frodo both smiled.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round." Gimli looked up toward the wizard when he spoke again.

"Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria." The dwarves within earshot froze. Mili regained her senses enough to march to her cousin and spin him around.

"Gimli, have you gone mad?" she asked in a harsh tone, soft enough only for them, and a certain Elf, to hear. "You know that Thorin forbid any dwarf from entering that place 30 years ago!" Vili stepped up to stand with his sister.

"You know that Thorin doesn't taking forbidding things lightly. If he forbid us from going there, he must've had a good reason." Gimli grumbled.

"But it is the quickest way to Mordor. Those Mines form a direct path through the Misty Mountains. We could spare time if we went through there." Kiliel shook her head, and stepped towards her cousin.

"Gimli, I cannot go against my King's orders, much less my uncle's. I won't go through Moria." She announced gently. Gimli looked ready to argue again, when Gandalf spoke up.

"They are right, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

While this was happening, Lori recalled an incident from 30 years ago in his mind.

* * *

 _Lori was walking back to his room from his study, having lost himself in a book after dinner hours before, when he heard his father's voice from the kitchen._

 _"_ _Balin asked me something today." His father said from his perch at the table, quill being dipped into the inkpot before he scribbled further. His mother's voice floated from a corner of the room, a faint splashing revealing that she was doing dishes._

 _"_ _Oh?" she inquired._

 _"_ _Yes, he asked if I would like to accompany him in the reclaiming of Moria."_

 _The sudden smash of a plate nearly caused Lori to keel over. He could hear the scrambling of his father trying to straighten out his papers (after he had no doubt disturbed it by the sudden movement) and then his footsteps as he moved toward his wife._

 _"_ _Are you alright, lansel?" his father asked in a worried tone. Lori moved closer to the door, peeking through. His mother was frozen by the basin, looking down at the smashed plate. Ori tentatively stepped around the pieces and reached for his wife. "Quinn?"_

 _"_ _I need to see Ember." Was all the warning Lori had of moving back into the shadows before his mother burst out of the kitchen at full speed, leaving her confused husband and son behind._

 _The next day, Thorin had declared to the whole Mountain that any attempt to enter Moria was forbidden, and not to be spoken of._

* * *

Lori remembered the incident clearly. Now, with the knowledge of his mother being from another world, it made all the more sense.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Legolas jumped onto the rock next to him. He looked back at Kiliel, who glanced at him before pointing in the distance. Lori turned and noticed a strange, dark mass in the clouds.

Boromir struck Pippin's sword, accidently hurting the Hobbit's hand in the process. Pippin cried out and dropped his sword. Boromir tried to apologize, but then Pippin kicked him in his shin. As Boromir stood hopping around on his leg, Merry hit him with the flat of his sword. The man went tumbling down, and was soon pinned beneath the bodies of the two Hobbits.

"For the Shire!" Merry cried, as Pippin shouted at him to hold him down. Boromir laughed as he wrapped his arms around them. Aragorn grinned and stood, walking briskly over to the pile.

"Gentleman, that's enough." He said sternly as he took hold of the Hobbit's collars. Merry and Pippin glanced at each other, and roared as they grabbed the Ranger's legs and pulled. Poor Aragorn was sent flying onto his back. Frerin guffawed, then stilled as Frodo nudged him. Frerin turned to see the black mass in the distance. Frodo and Sam had noticed it too.

"What is that?" Sam asked. Aragorn, Boromir, Merry and Pippin got to their feet and joined the others in watching the mass.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli said dismissively. Boromir stilled the two Hobbits who were shifting about.

"It's moving fast." He said. "And against the wind."

Suddenly, Legolas realized what was approaching.

"Crebain from Dunland!" he shouted, which sent everyone into a panic.

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted, rushing towards Frerin, Frodo and Sam. "Take cover!"

It became a rush of covering their tracks. Frerin helped Sam to put out the fire, and scattering the ashes so it wasn't visible. Lori quickly gathered his writing materials, stuffing them into his bag. Everyone grabbed their supplies and rushed to find shelter.

Kiliel had slipped while rushing for cover. She fell in an undignified heap to her knees, and the Crebain were getting closer. For one terrifying moment, she thought she would expose them all. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her close to their chest, under the cover of some bushes. She gasped as the Crebain flew overhead. Their wings beat together in a mass, sounding like thunder. All eyes were turned upward from their hiding spots, watching the Spies of Saruman swarm above them.

After a few minutes, the swarm flew away. Kiliel gave a sigh of relief and finally looked up to thank her savior…

Only to meet the deep blue eyes of the only Elf in the Fellowship.

Both Kiliel and Legolas froze, their gazes locked as they lay on the ground together. Kiliel was suddenly all too aware of how close Legolas was holding her to him. Then, the moment was over, and Legolas released her. He quickly got to his feet, turning away from her. Kiliel felt a tiny stab to her heart at his actions, and it caused her to remain on the ground while everyone else got back on their feet.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf muttered angrily. "The passage south is being watched." He turned to the group taking in each member.

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras." He said, looking up to the mountains behind them.

Boromir noticed Kiliel still on the ground, and walked towards her. He kneeled down, holding out his hand.

"Are you well, Lady Kiliel?" he asked gently. She looked up, as if noticing him for the first time. Boromir noted the sadness in her eyes as she took his hand.

"I am fine, Master Boromir." She said softly. Boromir helped her to her feet, taking her hand between his once they were both on their feet. Kiliel looked up at him, puzzled. Boromir smiled gently.

"Should you ever need me, I will be here." He said. Kiliel wasn't quite sure how to respond to this, so she said nothing. She merely smiled, uncertainly, and nodded. Mili noticed the interaction, frowning slightly. Being the only two girls, Mili and Kiliel were quite close. Thus, Mili knew that Kiliel's interest would not lie in a man like Boromir. If anything, she would lean more towards…

Her eyes widened as she glanced at the blonde haired Elf. Legolas had glanced back at Kiliel and Boromir, his eyes seemed far away, but he quickly turned away again.

 _Ah….this could be bad._

* * *

They trekked for a day before the first snow appeared. It felt more like home for the dwarves, having lived in a mountain all their lives. The others found it a little more challenging. Especially the Hobbits, who had never had to climb anything more than a hill. In order to keep the pace, Frerin and his cousins spaced themselves out amongst the line, being sure that at least one of them stayed behind one Hobbit.

Frerin was behind Frodo along with Aragorn when Frodo slipped. He fell over backwards before proceeding to roll down the snow. Frerin and Aragorn caught him after about three rolls. As they helped him to stand up again, Frodo reached for his neck frantically, before looking back up the hill. Frerin followed his eyes and saw the Ring lying on a mound of snow. He winced as faint mutters reached his ears, but they faded slightly when Boromir reached for the chain. He held it aloft, staring at the Ring intently. Everyone stopped and turned, watching the scene unfold. Kiliel shifted a little watching the Man uneasily. Even with his earlier declaration, there was something about him that troubled her. Unnerved her even. The worst part was, she couldn't tell why.

Aragorn grew a little ill at ease the longer Boromir stared at the Ring. "Boromir." He called. Boromir didn't seem to register.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing." Boromir muttered to himself. "Such a little thing." He muttered before reaching for the Ring.

"Boromir!" Aragorn called, more forcefully this time. Boromir jerked before looking up at them. Frerin noticed an odd look in his eye. Boromir walked towards them slowly, before holding the ring out to Frodo.

"As you wish." He said dismissively. Frodo grabbed the Ring quickly, though Boromir didn't react to the quick movement. "I care not." He looked up at Aragorn for a moment before he ruffled the Hobbit's hair. Though it did nothing to ease the Hobbit. Boromir turned around and started trekking up the path again. Frerin released a breath…

And suddenly realized he had a very tight grip on Orcist.

He jumped when Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a nod. Frerin nodded back and they continued on.

* * *

 **Translations**

 ** _Lansel_** **– Love of all loves**

* * *

 **Sorry that this took so long. I hope you guys can forgive me...**

 **Please Review!**

* * *

 **PS. I recently rewatched the Hobbit with my boyfriend (He has never seen the movies before, so I decided to introduce him.) He pointed out a rather interesting (and scary) fact in The Desolation of Smaug. When The Dwarves reach the Western Guard room, they find it filled with bodies of Dwarves that failed to escape the Mountain during the fall of Erebor. My boyfriend, who has a great eye to detail, pointed out that the corpses looked as if they were made of Stone. O_O**

 **Someone correct me if I am wrong, but I now have a running theory that Dwarves physically become stone after they die...which, as far as I can to, is not far off, considering how the Seven Dwarf Fathers were created.**


	11. Chapter 10 - Mountains and Pathways

**Chapter 10 – Mountains and Pathways**

* * *

The next day, the weather seemed to suddenly take a turn for the worst. The snow had somehow risen to the two men's hips. The Hobbits were unable to tread through the snow, lest they get stuck, or their feet freeze. At first, the men had attempted to carry them over the snow, but that seemed to slow them down, since they had to track through the thick snow with the added weight of two Hobbits each. That was when Frerin, Lori and Vili stepped forward and took one Hobbit each onto their backs, trading their bags for the Hobbits. Being half-dwarves, they were considerably stronger, and were slightly faster than Boromir and Aragorn. The men didn't complain, and even though Aragorn still had to carry Frodo, the trek was easier. Mili helped a grumbling Gimli to keep his head above the snow. Kiliel, being of Elven-blood, was able to walk on top of the snow, same as Legolas, but her Dwarven side often caused her to sometimes tread just a tad too forcefully and sink an inch or two into the snow. So she walked alongside Legolas, keeping a look out (even though the weather hardly permitted them any sight at all.).

Suddenly, Kiliel's ears perked to a voice, faintly chanting on the wind. She looked toward Legolas, who was squinting against the blizzard.

"Legolas." She called. The elf turned to her, surprisingly. Ever since the Crebain incident, he had remained aloof with her, never speaking to her. She cast away the sting she felt for the moment and focused on the now. "Do you hear that?"

Legolas looked ahead and moved to the front of the group. He stilled at the front, before confirming Kiliel's suspicions.

"There is a fell voice on the air." He announced to the group. And suddenly, the voice seemed to become clear for all of them.

" _Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse, nai yarvaxea rasselya_!"

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf cried.

A massive crack was heard above them, and everyone looked up to see at least a dozen boulders tumbling down the mountainside above them. Everyone quickly tried to flatten themselves against the mountain to avoid getting crushed. Those carrying the Hobbits quickly moved to cover their smaller companions with their bodies.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn cried. Frerin and his cousins had been raised in a mountain their whole lives, and they knew of the dangers. Vili was the first to voice his concerns.

"Gandalf, we have to turn back! Saruman could kill us all!" He cried over the howling wind. Frerin hoped that Gandalf would be persuaded. But it seemed the Wizard had other things in mind.

"No!" He called back, struggling to get atop the snow, holding out his staff to the howling wind.

" _Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I 'ruith!_ " he cried above the howling wind. But it seemed to do little. The voice of Saruman seemed to grow louder in their ears, overpowering the voice of Gandalf.

" _Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse, Nau yarvaxea rasselya, taltuva notto-carinnar!_ "

A bolt of lightning struck the side of the mountain above their heads, loosening the snow and allowing it to come cascading down on their heads. Legolas and Kiliel grabbed the Wizard and pulled him back against the mountain. They barely had time to cover their heads before they were buried in the snow.

For a few moments, the Pass of Caradhras was silent, but for the howling wind.

Then, two heads emerged from the snow. One belonging to Legolas, the other to Kiliel. Legolas watched as she frantically dug through the snow, searching for their companions. One by one they appeared, either with Kiliel's help or by their own strength. Aragorn pulled a growling Gimli from the white powder. The half-dwarves checked on their Hobbit charges, releasing sighs of relief when they only shivered in the howling wind. Legolas reached over to help Gandalf out of the snow.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir called out. Aragorn shook his head.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" He argued, and Boromir was subdued.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it!" Gimli called, saying his piece. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Mili rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"Again, I remind you, Gimli, our King has forbidden us from setting foot in that place! You would disobey your King?" She cried. Vili had a look on his face that made Merry frown.

"W-What is it, Vili?" he asked, stuttering slightly from the cold. Vili looked up with a smirk on his face.

"The King forbid any Dwarf from entering Moria with the intent to reclaim it. He never said anything about entering with the intent of passage through the Mountains." Silence fell amongst the Fellowship, before Mili shrugged.

"That…is a technicality we could use." She conceded, but Lori shook his head, shifting Pippin in his arms.

"But it is still forbidden. There must be another way!" Frerin looked to the Grey Wizard, for an answer. A solution. _Anything._

"Let the Ring-bearer decide."

 _Not what he was expecting._

Frerin turned to look at Frodo, who seemed just as confused as he that Gandalf was entrusting this decision to him. Vili and Lori both looked down as Merry and Pippin shivered violently. Boromir saw it too.

"We cannot stay here!" He called, before gesturing to the half-dwarves and their charges. "This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Gandalf looks down at Frodo, who is glancing around at the Fellowship.

"Frodo?" he asks. Frodo glanced at Frerin, with Sam holding onto the Dwarf-Prince for dear life. Frerin could see the question in the Hobbit's eyes. With a sigh, he gave his consent with a firm nod. Frodo nods back and turns back to Gandalf.

"We will go through the Mines." He answers. Gandalf hesitates.

"So be it."

* * *

Coming down the mountain pass and finding the turn off to Moria was far easier than it was getting up. Frerin was at least grateful for that. It meant that it only took them one day to reach the West Gate of Moria…

…And what a sight it was to behold.

Frerin thought Erebor was grand. The very walls of Moria spoke of an age long lost, and Frerin could feel the mountain calling to him. Yet, he remembered the tales his father told him, of Azanulbizar, of the uncle he would never know, and the Grandfather Mili and Vili would never know, and ignored the sirens call. Instead, he followed on steady foot as the Fellowship made their way around the lake.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli announced as he lightly tapped his ax against the rock.

"Yes Gimli. Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf called, as he too searched along the stone wall, though he did so much more quietly.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Mili heard Legolas mutter, and as Gimli growled, she ever so slightly stuck her foot out. Eru must've been fed up with Legolas' rudeness as well, because he actually tripped over her foot. Not a clumsy trip, mind you, but there was a slight hitch in his step that was unmistakable. Mili smirked when the Elf turned back to her, and walked over to her brother, who was smiling proudly.

Frodo's foot slipped into the water, making Frerin jump. Frodo seemed skittish of the water, looking out as if expecting something to jump out at him. Frerin reached for his shoulder.

"You alright?" he asked gently. Frodo turned and nodded, and they carried on. Gandalf had found something, and was muttering under his breath. Frerin only caught the last bit about "starlight and moonlight". As if on que, the clouds parted, allowing the full moon to shine brightly upon them, and the wall.

An archway in white markings appeared in the previously plain wall. A tree was wrapped around each archway, with a star in the middle. And right above it, was the mark of Durin. The anvil beneath a crown adorned with a star, and six others around it. The archway was completed with elvish runes.

"It reads: "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."" Gandalf read the runes. Merry frowned.

"What do you supposed that means?" he asked, thoroughly confused. Gandalf turned to him.

"Oh, it's quite simple." Gandalf replied. "If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open." He explained, turning to them. He placed his staff in the center of the star.

" _Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!_ " he said in a powerful voice. But nothing happened. Gandalf looked confused for a moment, then stretched out both his hands towards the door. " _Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen._ " Again, nothing.

Frerin shook his head and sighed.

"This is like my father trying to find the keyhole all over again." He muttered. Gimli groaned.

"Yes, only this time, we don't have your mother's intellect to help us." Legolas looked down at the Dwarf, surprised that one of such a stubborn race would admit to needing help. He recalled the Queen of Erebor. He hadn't seen her since the Battle, but….her words to him never faded from his mind.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin stated as he glanced up at the Elf. Gandalf moves toward the door and tries to push it open. Mili rolls her eyes.

"Dwarf doors can't be opened by force." She gently reminds the Grey Pilgrim. He steps back from the door again, studying it.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs." Gandalf muttered to himself.

"What're you going to do then?" Pippin asked rather densely.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" Gandalf shouted, frustrated. "And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words." Mili turned to the embarrassed Hobbit immediately.

"He didn't mean that." She said placating.

"Yes, I think he did." Vili muttered, before grunting as his sister elbowed him in the stomach.

* * *

Almost an hour later, and they still sat, waiting for Gandalf to get the doors open. Frodo sat watching the wizard. Lori sat by the door, book in his lap, furiously sketching while the moonlight lit his page. Kiliel and Mili sat close by, talking in hushed whispers. Boromir sat opposite Lori, glancing at the girls every so often. Legolas stood behind the girls, looking at the stars, his gaze sometimes shifting to Kiliel. Gimli sat behind Boromir, noticing, with much discomfort, the looks his cousin was receiving. He wasn't entirely sure which one he seemed more comfortable with. One the one hand, there was something about Boromir that didn't sit well with him. On the other, Legolas was at least three times Kiliel's age, if not more, and was once a dear friend of her mother's. And…he was an Elf.

Vili sat close to Merry and Pippin as they sat on a rock next to the lake. Frerin helping Aragorn and Sam unsaddle Bill the pony.

"Mines are no place for a pony." Aragorn said. "Even one as brave as Bill." Sam petted the pony's snout with sad fondness.

"Bye-bye Bill." Frerin removed the bridle, handing it to Sam before clicking his tongue.

"Go on, Bill. Go on." He said, quickly sneaking the pony an apple before nudging him away. The pony went on its way as Frerin put his hand on the Hobbit's shoulder. "Don't worry, Sam, he knows the way home."

They were suddenly startled by a splash. Frerin and Aragorn lifted their heads to see Merry and Pippin chucking rocks into the water. Thankfully, Vili had noticed too.

"Hey!" He whispered, knocking against Pippin's leg with his booted foot as he was about to throw another stone. "Don't disturb the water." He said, glancing back at the water. Frerin noted, with some worry that the water continued to ripple. Boromir and Aragorn saw it too.

"Oh, it's useless." Gandalf murmured, throwing his staff down at his feet and sitting down. Mili and Kiliel looked at each other, when Frodo suddenly stood, studying the door.

"It's a riddle." He whispered. Kiliel's head whipped around as the ripples became more pronounced, almost all of the men's attention now focused on the water. Mili caught her brother's eye, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end.

""Speak 'friend' and enter."" Frodo continued, unaware of the growing unease. "What's the Elvish word for 'friend'?" he asked the Wizard. The girls stood, hands resting on their weapons as again the water rippled strangely.

" _Mellon_."

A great crack was heard. And all heads turned as the doors swung open. It was pitch black past the doors. The group moved closer to the door, the Hobbits migrating into their small group, as did the dwarves. Gandalf fastened a Crystal to the tip of his staff to illuminate the entrance. As they entered, Aragorn and Frerin looked back at the water one last time, the Dwarf Prince, lingering a moment longer than the Ranger.

Lori squinted slightly in the darkness.

"What do you think this place would have been like in its prime?" He asked, ever the scholar. Gimli chuckled.

"I'd imagine we would all be enjoying the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves." He said, smirking at the Elf. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone." Vili chuckled.

"Even food that rivaled uncle Bombur's?" This sent the Dwarven group into giggles and chuckles. Gimli sighed once his laughter had died.

"This was once the home of our kin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gandalf finally managed to illuminate the crystal, revealing the horror that had been hidden in the darkness.

"This is no mine. It's a tomb." Boromir murmured in horror.

Mili reeled back, hand covering her mouth as she backed away from the skeleton she was about to step on. Her brother caught her, his own eyes wide as he stared at the corpses surrounding them. Lori turned his eyes away, unable to gaze at his kin's remains. Kiliel turned away too, hand over her heart. The hobbits stepped back, avoiding the corpses. Frerin simply stood there, gaze fliting from corpse to corpse in unbridled horror. Gimli ran to one of the corpses, kneeling next to it, and roaring when he recognized a sigil on the Dwarf's armor. Legolas grasped an arrow that was imbedded in the corpse and inspected the tip.

"Goblins." He said in disgust, throwing the arrow down. Immediately, they all went for their weapons, the Dwarves doing the same once they recovered, watching the dark halls for any sign of movement.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir stated. "We should never have come here." Unbeknownst to everyone, the Hobbits had started to shuffle back out the door, unaware of the even greater danger that awaited them outside. "Now, get out of here. Get out!" Kiliel's ear twitched as a sound caught her ear, and she spun just as Frodo's legs were grabbed out from under him.

"Frodo!" she screamed, and everyone spun as the Hobbit was dragged to the water by what appeared to be a tentacle. Merry and Pippin raced to help him, Frerin following suit a moment later. He swung Orcist down on the tentacle, slicing it off in one swoop. Sam helped Frodo remove the now limp tentacle. The rest of it disappeared beneath the water, before six more burst forth. One knocked Frerin off his feet, and he hit the back of his head hard on a stone as he fell. He lay there dazed, grunting in pain, before something wet and slimy slithered around his leg and he found himself floating.

"Frerin!" Vili called out, watching as his cousin and Frodo were dangled above the water. Frodo was still conscious enough to be aware of his surroundings though, Frerin seemed to be struggling to open his eyes. Vili dodged a swing from a tentacle and sliced at it. The Fellowship now focused their attention on their two companions now in the grasp of whatever creature was below the water. Legolas took aim and shot an arrow at a tentacle that was about to wrap around Frodo's neck. Lori sacrificed one of his throwing knives to save Frerin from the same fate. Mili joined Aragorn and Boromir knee-deep in the water, slicing at the tentacles with all her might. Kiliel stayed back, using her daggers to keep the creature away from the remaining Hobbits.

The creature finally reveals its face to Frodo, who screams in terror at the gaping mouth with large teeth. Boromir moves quickly and slices the tentacle holding Frodo. He catches the Hobbit as he falls. Mili, with a war-cry that would rival Dwalin's, slices the tentacle holding Frerin, and he drops into the water. She sheathes her blade and rushes to his side, grabbing his arm and helping him stand, the cold water helping to clear his head. They are soon joined by her brother who places Frerin's arm around his shoulder.

"C'mon, hurry!" He shouts as they run from the creature. Frerin stumbled when they reach the shore.

"Wait…Orcist…" he mumbles, head still spinning slightly. Lori runs and grabs the blade from where it had fallen.

"Legolas!" Boromir calls, the elf letting another arrow loose upon the beast, this one hitting the beast in the eye. It reels back, roaring in pain. "Into the cave!"

They run back the way they came, as the beast wraps its tentacles around the doors, breaking them down until the Fellowship are left in total darkness.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 ** _Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse, nai yarvaxea rasselya_** **– Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained**

 ** _Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I 'ruith_** **– Sleep Caradrhas, be still, lie stil, hold your wrath**

 ** _Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse, Nau yarvaxea rasselya, taltuva notto-carinnar_** **– Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads**

 ** _Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen_** **– Gate of the Elves, open now for me**

 ** _Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen_** **– Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue**

 ** _Mellon_** **– Friend (obvious, but still)**

* * *

 **I am soooooooooo sorry! I did not mean to take so long to update. I started university this year, and it has just been so busy. I decided enough was enough and I finally finished this chapter. I will try to get the next one up as soon as I can.**


	12. Chapter 11 - The Long Dark

**…** **..No excuse….**

 **I have absolutely no excuse for why it took me so long to update this story.**

 **Thank you all who have remained with me in this …..Horribly long wait, and I promise to try hard to keep you guys out of suspense.**

 **Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter, and please review!**

* * *

 ** **Chapter 11 – The Long Dark****

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf said as he relit his staff. "We must face the long dark of Moria." He said grimly. Everyone checked around, gathering their bearings. Frerin lifted a hand to his head, flinching as he pulled it away, blood staining his fingertips. Kiliel quickly grabbed a handkerchief and handed it to her cousin, who gratefully accepted it as he began to dab away at the blood.

"Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." Everyone glanced around nervously at those words, but followed the Grey Wizard dutifully none the less. They arranged themselves so the Hobbits were in the middle, while the rest surrounded them.

"Quietly now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." The ascended the stairs and entered a cavern of walkways and bridges. Frerin stared in both awe, and sadness. He recognized the craftsmanship it had taken to build this kingdom, and to see it in such a state tore at his heart. He also knew, that in another lifetime, this place could have been his home.

They followed Gandalf throughout the cavern, passing doorways to pitch black halls and climbing numerous staircases. Soon, Frerin recognized the signs of old mining areas, ladders attached to the walls, and buckets attached to chains still suspended in midair. He paused as a glint in the wall caught his eye. Lifting his hand, he traced the thin silver veins that traveled through the wall, a thrum of energy coursing through him the moment he touched them. Vili gave his cousin a look before he noticed the wall.

"By Durin…is that…?" He whispered. Gandalf turned back to them.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold, or jewels….but mithril." He finished, lowering his staff the edge of the walkway. Everyone followed his gaze, mouths falling open as they gazed down what could only be described as a deep chasm. Pippin placed his hand on Merry's chest when it seemed he would lean too far forward. Lori gave an audible sigh.

"Now I understand the accounts in the Library." Everyone glanced at the half-dwarven scholar, he looked up at them before gazing back down. "They all said the dwarves of Moria dug too deep in their greed." Mili scoffed.

"Understatement." She whispered to Kiliel, who could merely nod in response. Gandalf lifted his staff once more.

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf explained. Gimli gasped.

"Oh, that was a Kingly gift." He exclaimed.

"Yes!" Gandalf replied, a moment later adding. "I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." Everyone shared a look at the Hobbits, whose eyes had gone wide, especially Frodo's.

* * *

The two days later, or what they assumed to be two days, given they had no true indicator of the time, the group found themselves climbing a very steep staircase. Or at least they assumed it was a staircase. Frerin found it quite odd that dwarves would build a staircase so ridiculously steep, as even he with his added height had trouble climbing the stairs without holding onto the step above him. The Hobbits suffered the most, being the short of the group. Pippin nearly slipped when he stepped on a misplaced notebook, had Merry and Lori not caught him and pushed him back up the stairs.

When Gandalf and Frerin finally reached the top, Frerin stayed by the stairs and helped to pull the rest up while Gandalf inspected the path ahead. Or more accurately, the paths. There were three doorways, the one on the left leading downwards, the one in the middle staying at the same level, and the one on the right leading upwards. Gandalf stood before them for a long moment. Vili took notice just as he helped to pull Aragorn up.

"Everything alright, Gandalf?" He asked quietly, not wishing to disturb the wizard too much. Gandalf did not answer for a long moment, then without facing them, quietly muttered.

"I have no memory of this place." The fellowship shared worried glances.

* * *

They all made themselves comfortable, while Gandalf sat by the entrance to the pathways, thinking. Vili and Mili sat with Sam, teaching him a game their mother had taught them which essentially had them wrestle each other's thumbs. Lori sat close to Merry and Pippin, paying little attention to their hushed conversation as he diligently sketched his surroundings. Frerin sat below Aragorn and Boromir, gazing at their torchlight. Gimli leaned against his axe, right below Gandalf. Legolas stood by the Ranger Holding his bow to his chest. Frodo leaned against a wall, watching Gandalf.

Kiliel sat by the stairs, rubbing her arms as a shiver passed through her. She had never felt so confined before in her life. Unlike her fellow Dwarves, she could never see the comfort in staying underground. Like her mother, she yearned for open skies. In Erebor, she was free to leave the mountain as she pleased. In here, she felt trapped beyond reason.

She shivered yet again, when a cloak was suddenly draped across her shoulders. She jumped a little before looking up at the ginger haired Son of Gondor.

"You seem cold, my Lady." He said softly as he sat down beside her. Kiliel gave a small smile, too polite to decline the offered cloak even though she knew it would not help her feel better. Boromir watched her for a moment.

"Forgive if I seem too forward, my Lady…" Kiliel looked up at him then, an awkward smile on her face.

"Please, just Kiliel is fine. 'My Lady' seems…too formal given the circumstances." She added. Boromir gave a quite chuckle.

"Very well, my… I mean, Kiliel. Forgive me if this seems forward, but I have noticed that you do not wear your hair like most of your brethren." She immediately felt her hackles rise. It was true, she rarely wore her hair in a dwarven style, mainly because it would slip out of the desired braids before the end of the day. Instead she opted to wearing her hair in an elvish style, similar to that of her mother.

"Yes. I…prefer to honor my mother's heritage by wearing my hair like this, rather than my Dwarven culture." She answered hesitantly, holding the cloak closer to her body. Boromir gave a weak nod.

"I… From what I have heard, I understand that Dwarves also use courting braids, yet….I see you have none." He probed. For a split second, she felt very tempted to glare at him, and refuse to answer. But, something inside her felt moved that someone other than her family took an interest in her, and she found herself answering the man's unspoken question before she could stop herself.

"I'm…not considered as a…potential wife…given my heritage. Most of the Dwarves within Erebor still hold a grudge against the Elves. Thus…no Dwarf has ever payed me mind." She finished, looking down at her feet. There was silence for a few moments.

"Well, then it would seem that all of the Dwarves in Erebor are both blind and foolish…" Kiliel glanced at the man beside her, as his face morphed into a smile. "…If they are unable to see your beauty."

Kiliel felt her face heat up at the implied compliment, and she hid her face behind a curtain of hair. Boromir smiled gently at her, as he continued to watch her face.

* * *

Frerin glanced up from the torchlight as he noticed Frodo move to speak to Gandalf, but his attention strayed to his auburn haired cousin and the Gondorian Man. He frowned for a moment watching the two of them speak. When Boromir whispered something that caused Kiliel to blush, Frerin felt a sense of unease sink into his bones. Aragorn noticed his disquiet and followed his gaze.

"Does he not meet your approval?" Frerin jerked as he turned his gaze to the Ranger. He was gazing down at him with a knowing look. Frerin sighed.

"I don't….It's not Boromir I fear." Frerin sighed again. "I fear for Kiliel." Aragorn raised an eyebrow. Frerin looked away for a moment. "The dwarves in Erebor have never been kind to my cousin, due to the identity of her mother. Of course, there were never any whispers, since that would be considered treason, but that did not stop fathers and mothers from warning their sons away from her. Kiliel has never known a true relationship…" He paused here and looked back to the two of them, where he suddenly noticed that Kiliel was wrapped in a cloak, and Boromir's back was now devoid of his cloak.

"And you fear that she may rush into something?" Aragorn finished. Frerin shook his head.

"No….I'm worried she may get her heart broken before it has the chance to heal."

* * *

Legolas had watched them from the moment Boromir had stood from his seat beside Aragorn. He felt a pang of an unfamiliar emotion seize his heart when Boromir placed his cloak around her shoulders, and yet another when his Elven ears picked up the conversation. When she explained why she had no courting braids in her hair, Legolas felt something akin to….dare he say….relief? The moment Boromir's words brought a reddish hue to her cheeks, an unfamiliar heat spread throughout his body, and he found his hands clenched around the wood of his bow.

He barely heard the Prince of Erebor and Aragorn's conversation, only catching the tail end thereof. He glanced back at her, taking in the shy smile on her face, and the way her brown eyes seemed to hold the light of stars in them, even so far underground, and how soft her auburn tresses looked, as if he could card his fingers through them with ease as he…

He shook his head, suddenly aware of his thoughts. What was he thinking?! This was Tauriel's daughter! His oldest friend (at least he hoped she still saw him as that) would never forgive him if she heard of his thoughts. He shook his head once more for good measure. Best such thoughts be put far in the back of his mind.

* * *

A cry from Gandalf, had everyone turning their attention to the Grey Wizard as he gestured with his head to the left side doorway.

"It's that way." he said cheerfully. Merry smiled as he got up.

"He's remembered." He said, pulling Pippin up.

"No." Gandalf replied, leaning his staff downwards to light the way. "But the air doesn't smell so foul down here." He said, placing his at back on his head. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." And with that, Gandalf began to lead them down the tunnel once more.

When they reached the end, Gandalf lifted his staff, causing it to brighten and light up their surroundings more. The Dwarves were once again stunned speechless.

"Behold…the great realm and Dwarf-city pf Dwarrowdelf." The Fellowship all stopped to gaze at the vast hall with countless columns.

"There's an eye-opener, and no mistake." Sam whispered. Lori grabbed his sketchbook and immediately started sketching, his charcoal flying over the paper as they continued on.

Gimli's eyes flicked from one thing to another as he studied the great hall, mind wondering to what it might have been… when something caught his eye, off to his right. There, before an open door lay the remains of more of his kin, and from within the room itself, a light lit up a worrisome sight.

"Lori, Vili, Frerin, come look!" He called, before running for the door. His cousins followed without a second thought, even as Gandalf called after them. The room was filled with even more remains. A single beam of moonlight lit up a tomb. Gimli kneeled down and studied the design on the tomb.

"Frerin, lad, do you recognize this?" He asked, pointing to a particular symbol, showing the clan of origin. Frerin kneeled next to him, studying the symbol.

"Blacklock." He stood again, reading the inscription on the tomb. "It would seem Thamlok, Son of Gelrok, thought he would take a chance." He said quietly. Vili scoffed.

"Fat load of good that did him." He sneered.

"Show some respect, brother dear. He was a dwarf, after all." Mili said as the rest of the fellowship followed. Lori spotted the remains of what appeared to be a scribe with a large tome in his hands. He reached down and pulled the tome from the skeletal hands, blowing away the dust and opening the book, pages falling out as he did so. Gandalf handed his staff and hat to Pippin, leaning over Lori's shoulder as he read.

" _They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates….but cannot hold them for long._ " He paused for a moment. " _The ground shakes. Drums….drums in the deep._ " Lori frowned as he turned the page, where a seemingly last entry was written.

" _We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out._ " Here Lori stopped reading, too alarmed to read further. Gandalf read the last line, looking up at the fellowship.

" _They are coming._ "

 _Creak_

 ** _BANG!_**

Everyone jumped and turned to the youngest Hobbit, who stood next to a now headless skeleton which sat on the edge of a well. Only it did not stay there for long. The skeleton started to tilt backwards into the well, taking a metal bucket and chain with it, making a huge racket on the way down which echoed throughout the halls. There was utter silence as they waited with baited breath for the noise to stop. Then even more silence as they waited for any sign that something else may have heard it. When silence followed, everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf reprimanded, making his way over to the Hobbit who still held his staff and hat. "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity." He finished, taking his things from Pippin. At the put out look on his face, Mili felt sorry for the lad and stepped forward to pacify the irate Wizard.

 ** _Boom_**


	13. Chapter 12 - The Balrog

**And, once again, this writer couldn't keep her promises and fell behind on her writing schedule. I am so envious of the writers that have learned to balance life and writing in such a way that they can update regularly, cause I obviously haven't mastered that art yet.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the long wait, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – The Balrog**

 ** _Boom!_**

 ** _Boom boom!_**

Frerin felt his breath start to quicken as drum beats continued to fill the air. Along with the sound of screeching. He quickly grabbed Orcist…and pulled out a glowing blue blade. A quick glance at Frodo's Sting yielded the same result. The screeches were louder now, and they were coming from the hallway.

"Orcs." Legolas stated. Mili rushed to the door behind them, Boromir following in her footsteps. She glanced out the door, when the sound of a bow being released hit her ear. She glanced to her right, eyes widening as she pushed Boromir back before two arrows hit the door, one hitting the door where Boromir's head had been.

Aragorn turned to the Hobbits, meaning to tell them to stay close to Gandalf, but it seemed that the Dwarves had already planned ahead. Each had their weapon drawn and had a Hobbit standing behind them. Lori had Pippin, Frerin had Sam, Vili had Merry and Kiliel had Frodo. Frerin gave him a nod, which Aragorn returned before turning to the door which Boromir and Mili were currently trying to close. A roar rang out as they did so. As they closed the door, Mili turned to Boromir.

"Please don't say that was a…." She started.

"Yes." Boromir interrupted. "They have a cave-troll." Mili thumped her forehead against the wood.

"I asked not to say it!"

Legolas started tossing axes to Boromir and Aragorn, Mili helping them in an attempt to bar the door. But she knew their efforts were in vain. The wood was old and rotten. Even with the impromptu reinforcement, it would not hold long. As the door started shaking, everyone else drew their blades, even the Hobbits. Gimli climbed onto the tomb and let out a growl.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath." Mili frowned and cleared her throat. Gimli sputtered a moment. "Oh, eh…and you five, of course."

Everyone stood ready. The Hobbits with their short swords, Gimli with his ax, Aragorn and Legolas with their bows and Boromir with his sword and shield. Gandalf held Glamdring in his right hand, and his staff in the other. Vili and Mili each held their duel blades comfortably in their hands. Lori held a sword ready, knowing that in this situation, it would be wiser not to use his daggers as he may not have time to retrieve them later on. Kiliel held her mother's twin daggers out, poised for battle. Frerin had Orcist as if he had done so for years, the blade's glow casting a gentle light on his face.

Axes hacked through the wood of the door. Legolas narrowed his eyes on a spot on the left hand side of the door. When a spear appeared through the hole, Legolas released his arrow. It made its mark, as whatever it hit screeched. Aragorn released his arrow as well, while Legolas nocked his second one. No sooner had he done that, when the door finally gave way. In streamed a flood of Orcs. Aragorn and Legolas managed to take three down with arrows before they reached them. And from that point on it was chaos.

Each person was occupied, hacking at their opponents. The Hobbits made themselves useful, darting in between the Orc's legs and slicing them, allowing the others ample time to dispatch of the enemy. Of course, the trouble came when the last orc entered the room pulling a large cave-troll by its chain. And the first people in its path were Sam and Frerin. Legolas shot an arrow into the troll's chest, which did little other than anger it more. When it roared and moved towards them, Sam startled Frerin by letting out a battle cry and charging the Troll. He dodged the troll's mace be mere inches and dove between his legs. While the troll was momentarily distracted, Frerin took the opportunity to slice into his arm, causing the troll to roar out in pain.

Kiliel, Merry and Pippin took this opportunity to hide Frodo behind a column away from the battle, standing ready should the battle turn back to them. Gimli threw his ax into the troll's shoulder as it charged him, before being forced to jump off the tomb as the troll brought it's mace down on it. He narrowly dodged the mace twice more, before Legolas shot two arrows simultaneously into the trolls other shoulder, causing it to stumble to its knees momentarily. Legolas drew his daggers and slashed the two Orcs that got close to him, before the troll drew his attention again. It started swinging its metal leash around, and the Elf barely had time to duck before the troll whipped the chain so hard it brought a part of the wall off. He dodged again as the chain hit the floor. Then, the troll made the mistake of aiming the chain to the right, where it whipped around a column and latched on to it. Legolas took this opportunity to jump onto its shoulders and attempt to shot an arrow directly into his head. But the skin on the beast's head proved too thick, and the arrow snapped. Legolas jumped off before the beast's hands could grab him.

Sam had somehow lost his sword, but had opted for the next best thing. His frying pan.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." He said after knocking out two Orcs. Vili slashed the Orc that had come up behind the Hobbit.

"Mum told me Frying pans make good weapons….but I never believed her until now." He said breathlessly as another Orc came upon him.

Pippin and Merry screamed as the troll lifted his mace high. Kiliel pushed the younger two Hobbit to the left before grabbing Frodo and pulling him behind the column just as the mace came down, crumbling the wall and spewing dust in the air. Kiliel edged herself and Frodo around the column in an effort to stay out of the troll's sight. She vaguely heard Aragorn calling out to the Hobbit, before she had to move them back around as the troll searched for them. She kept a hand over the frightened Hobbit's mouth in order to keep his whimpers from reaching the troll's ears. When the troll moved away, they returned to their spot. But they had barely let out sighs of relief when the troll roared right in their faces. Kiliel shoved Frodo behind her and held her blades ready. The troll reached for her and grabbed her around the waist, trapping her arms and limiting her movements. She heard Frodo cry out as the troll lifted her in the air, but then the troll suddenly dropped her. Kiliel saw the troll staring at his hand, where a small cut remained from the hobbit's deed. Frodo dropped down next to her, pulling her to her feet again. Just as the troll was about to bring his mace down on them, Aragorn dropped down from above them, sticking a spear deep in the troll's chest. It shrieked in pain. Pippin and Merry let a hand throwing rocks at it. Then, it swung his arm, knocking the Ranger back and into a wall. Kiliel and Frodo raced to the fallen Man, but were forced to duck when the troll came after them again, this time with the spear that was once in its chest. The troll used the spear to block Kiliel's dart to the left and knocked her back into a wall. She watched in horror as the troll lifted the spear, then the small figured darted in front of her as the spear came down. The weapon slammed into Frodo's abdomen with enough force to send the Hobbit back into Kiliel. The Half-elf felt as if the air was forced out of her lungs. They both let out grunts of pain. Followed by gasps for air. Merry and Pippin let out war cries as they jumped on the distracted troll's back, stabbing it repeatedly. Frerin and Sam turned their attention to the commotion, and were horrified at the sight.

Frerin barely registered the Hobbit as he raced forward toward his friend. He only saw his cousin gasping for breath as it appear both she and the Ring-Bearer were skewered through with the orc spear. He watched as his cousin's eye rolled into the back of her head, and both she and Frodo collapsed. That was when he snapped.

 **"** **KILIEL!"**

* * *

Legolas was pulling back another Arrow when he heard the Prince's cry. He turned to a sight that made his blood run cold. There lay the collapsed figure with auburn hair. Laying atop the Ring-Bearer. What appeared to be a spear extending from beneath the Hobbit. It did not take his mind long to realize what had happened. When he turned to see the troll flailing around with an enraged Hobbit on its back and another in his grasp, he felt rage. Rage so strong he was almost overwhelmed by the feeling. He slashed the remaining Orc and pulled his bow back, waiting for Gandalf and Gimli to get Merry out of harm's way. When Pippin pulled his head back after it had slowed down to inspect its injuries, Legolas released the arrow into the soft skin of its open mouth, the arrow breaking through the skull and sticking out of the top of its head. He moved back and watched with contempt as it fell, Pippin flipping off of its back as it landed.

"Kiliel!" Mili's cry brought Legolas's focus back to the fallen woman and Hobbit.

* * *

Frerin and Aragorn had reached them, and Frerin had placed his hand on his fallen cousin. He held tears back as he went to pull her into his arms. He paused when she groaned.

"Kiliel!" He called shocked as he turned her over, inspecting her torso for a wound….or rather where the wound should have been. "What…how…?" Aragorn quickly turned the Hobbit over, who also let out a groan. Sam rushed to his friend's side, heaving a sigh of relief.

"He's alive. They both are." Mili rushed passed them and fell to her knees next to her cousins, cupping Kiliel's cheeks in her hands.

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt." She assured her cousins, while Frodo did the same. Aragorn shook his head.

"Both of you should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar. It should have passed through you and into Kiliel." He said, wide-eyed. Everyone turned their gazes to the Hobbit, for it was clear that the answer lay with him.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf stated wisely. Frodo looked up at the wizard, before opening his shirt, revealing the silver chains the lay beneath. Lori let out a huff of air.

"Figures Bilbo would have given it to you." He said softly, Gimli chuckled.

"You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Everyone gained smiles of relief, until the sound of screeching and footsteps filled the air once more. Vili turned to the door to see the shadow of more orcs.

"We can't stay here, we'll be cornered." He stated. Gandalf nodded.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm." He ordered. They all got to their feet and ran through the ruined entrance of the room, Gandalf lighting the way with his staff. Sam glanced behind them to see hundreds of goblins following them, and more were approaching from all sides. Gandalf led them to the left as they continued down the open halls. Lori heard a sound that made him shiver and look up. As if from a nightmare, he saw goblins crawling out of a hole in the roof like ants from an anthill.

"Oh Mahal, where do they all come from?!" He shouted. They found themselves surrounded soon after, all standing with their backs to each other, facing the horde. Yet before either group made a move, a roar filled the hall, and an orange light glowed from the end of the hall. The Goblins started chittering and shrieking, and the fact that they seemed terrified did not sit well with Frerin and his cousins. The roar cam again, and the Goblins started retreating. Gimli began laughing, but everyone else remained silent as the light came ever closer. Boromir leaned close to Gandalf, eyes never leaving the light.

"What is this new devilry?" He whispered. At first Gandalf did not answer and Frerin was worried that Gandalf had no idea what creature it was that could have scared the Goblins off, but then…

"A Balrog." He whispered. "A demon of the ancient world." Lori gave a gasp as images from books he had read came to mind. Smoke and fire. Evil incarnate. He felt his breath quicken.

"This foe is beyond any of you." Gandalf spoke low. Then…

"Run!" They all took off, heading towards a hallway way from the Balrog. Boromir went through the doorway first, Legolas and Kiliel hot on his heels, followed by everyone else. They started down the stairs, Boromir checking behind him to see that everyone was accounted for, and nearly tumbled down the broken stairwell, dropping his torch as his arms flailed. Legolas grabbed onto his belt while Kiliel wrapped her arm around his waist and they both pulled him back, falling onto their backsides as they did so. Boromir nodded his thanks and helped them both to their feet again.

Frerin and Aragorn came down the stairs with Gandalf, the wizard breathing hard as he leaned against the wall. The Ranger turned and steadied the Wizard, Frerin turning as well.

"Are you alright, Gandalf?" he asked softly. Gandalf reached out and grasped Aragorn's shoulder.

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near." Aragorn turned his head to see the narrow bridge in the distance. A roar came to Frerin's ears, and he and Aragorn shared a glance before moving to go back up the stairs, but Gandalf pushed them back down the stairs. "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here."

The group made their way down the right side, where the stairs were still somewhat intact, but as they made their way down, they saw a large gap in the stairs. Boromir held out his arms to slow the group down, but Kiliel slipped past him, jumping across the gap with no hesitation. Legolas gave a slight head tilt before jumping after her, the only indication that he was impressed by her action. The sound of cracks hit their ears, and Gandalf turned to see the walls cracking violently.

"Gandalf!" Legolas called, waving to the Wizard to jump. The Grey Wizard prepared himself then jumped, Kiliel and Legolas catching him as he landed. The twang of an arrow reached their ears, and it hit the stairs by Boromir's feet. They glanced up to see Goblins on the far walls, shooting multiple arrows at them. One arrow hit the stair in front of Merry, causing him to jump. Legolas aimed and fired, managing to strike a perfect shot right through the offending Goblins head.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir shouted, grabbing onto the Hobbits before jumping across the gap. Mili and Vili followed, just as the stairs broke even more, leaving the gap even larger than before. Legolas managed to shoot down two more Goblins, while Kiliel deflected an arrow with her blade.

"Sam!" Aragorn called, reaching for the Hobbit, but Lori took the Hobbit.

"I'm stronger, Aragorn. Let me!" He said, lifting the Hobbit effortlessly and tossing him over the gap. Boromir caught the startled Hobbit easily. Lori turned as Aragorn was reaching for Gimli. The Dwarf held out his hand to stop the Man.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf." He states, turning with determination in his eyes as he takes a deep breath and jumps. He lands on the edge and the stairs crumble a little beneath his feet. Mili and Vili each grab onto their cousin, Mili takes hold of his axe, Vili his beard. "Not the Beard!" Gimli shouts, as his foot slips. The twins pull hard to get their cousin up the stairs. Lori gasps as the stairs start to crumble under his feet, and he jumps, Legolas grabbing onto his hand as he lands. Aragorn flings Frodo further up the stairs as the ground disappears beneath their feet, the ranger barely managing to grab hold of the stairs as he flails over the edge. Frerin grabs a hold of the man and pulls him up as Frodo stands behind him. Now the gap is impossible to jump across.

A roar hits their ears again, and pieces of the wall start to come down. Frerin looks up as a crack is heard overhead, and a large piece of stone crashes through the stairs. The three remaining members of the Fellowship struggle to keep their balance as the stairs support structure crumbles, causing the stairs to lean, dangerously. Frerin gains an idea.

"Lean forwards!" he shouts, and Aragorn is quick to respond, leaning forwards and helping the Hobbit to do so as well. Slowly, the stairs start to groan as it tips forward, toward the others, Legolas, Lori and Boromir standing ready to catch them. The moment the stairs slammed together, they jumped. Legolas grabbed onto Aragorn, Boromir grabbed Frodo and Lori grabbed Frerin. Everyone turned and made their way further down the stairs, ignoring the grumbling of the falling structure as they ran.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf shouted, turning towards the flames that were rising around them. And then, in a rush of heat, smoke and flames, the Balrog appeared. Its body looked encased in smoke and magma, and his head and back were in flames. Its eyes glowed an angry orange, and his face and curved horns were pitch black. The monster reared his head and roared, revealing the sharp teeth, and the inferno that fueled the beast. Gandalf glared at the creature before following the Fellowship, the Balrog's cloven hooves following them with each step.

They finally reached the bridge, but it was so narrow they could only run across if they formed a line, which they did as Kiliel tried to avoid looking down into the deep chasm below. Once he was halfway across, Gandalf turned, Glamdring and staff in hand, and glared at the beast once more. The Company watched is stunned horror as their Wizard faced the creature.

"You cannot pass!" He shouted.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried in horror. The Balrog raised its wings in a wave of smoke, and his entire body was cast in flame as it roared.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor." Gandalf raised his staff as a bright light poured from it, as the Balrog his own sword of flame. "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn!" The Balrog brought his sword down, and a light flashed as the sword disintegrated, causing the beast to falter. "Go back to the Shadow." Gandalf ordered over the roar. The beast set one foot on the bridge, bringing out a whip of fire, and cracking it against the wall.

" **YOU….SHALL NOT….PASS!"** Gandalf roared, bringing his staff down upon the bridge and a flash of light blinded the beast. It snorted before stepping forwards again. The bridge collapsed beneath its weight and it bellowed as it fell. Gandalf seemed relieved and turned to join the rest, when the beast cracked its whip again and it caught on the Wizards leg. He jerked and fell, dropping his staff and sward into the chasm as he barely grabbed hold of the edge.

Frerin watched in horror, as the man who had brought his parents together, the man essentially responsible for his and his family's existence, hung onto the bridge by his fingers. He barely registered Boromir catching a distraught Frodo as the Hobbit rushed to save the Wizard. Gandalf scrambled on the ledge for a moment, then turned his eyes towards the Company. All fell silent, and they heard the Wizard speak.

"Fly, you fools!"

Then, he let go.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 13 - What Now?

**Chapter 13 – What Now?**

 **"** **No!"** Frodo cried as Gandalf disappeared into the darkness, fighting heavily against Boromir's grasp. Boromir lifted the distraught Hobbit into his arms, screaming for the Aragorn before taking off towards the exit, following the rest of the fellowship. Lori had grabbed Gimli, who nearly tripped with the force his cousin pulled him with. Vili grabbed his sister and ran, grabbing onto Kiliel as he went. The ranger watched the darkness for a moment longer before turning and running up the stairs.

Frerin stood frozen, unable to move from the shock. It was only when an arrow grazed the side of his arm, tearing his tunic did he snap out of his trance, rushing to the stairs and tripping over his feet. He felt a pull on his shoulder as he glanced up at the Ranger who pulled him to his feet again, and together they left the forsaken darkness behind them.

* * *

They ran into daylight, rushing down the gray steps onto the natural gray rock of the mountains, but the sunlight did little to raise their weary and damaged spirits. As soon as they stopped running, they fell into their own states of grief. Sam sat down limply, sobbing as he rested his head in his hand.

Gimli was fighting with his cousin, trying to run back to the mines. Lori had both his arms wrapped around his cousin, tears streaming down his face as he fought to stay on his feet. Boromir stood nearby, watching the two. Merry lay by Pippin's side, as his cousin sobbed. Legolas kept his gaze to the ground, unable to grasp what he had just witnessed. Mili had managed to stay on her feet for a while, before finally collapsing and bursting into sobs. Kiliel rushed to her side and held her close, whispering an elvish prayer as she did.

Frerin sat down with his head in his hands, his breathing unsteady as his lip quivered. He had just witnessed the death of his parent's life-long friend. How would he tell them, once he got back? What would he tell Frigga? He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Vili's face. His cousin's eyes were misted over, and he was biting his lip, a habit he had learned to stop his lip from quivering. Frerin stood and leaned his forehead against his cousin's, the two of them sharing their grief for a lost friend.

Aragorn cleaned his sword with a cloth, before looking at the scene before him. He sighed before calling.

"Legolas, get them up." Legolas looked up and nodded slightly, reaching for Merry and Pippin. Boromir saw this and moved closer to the two.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" He exclaimed, as Lori finally calmed Gimli down enough for the two of them to turn to the conversation at hand.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs." Aragorn called back, sheathing his sword. "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien." Boromir shook his head, but consented. "Come, Boromir. Legolas. Gimli, Lori. Get them up." Lori moved over to his cousins, kneeling by their side. Kiliel looked up at him and nodded, cupping Mili's face with her hand and Lori helped to lift her to her feet. Gimli moved over to Frerin and Vili, putting his hands on their shoulders. They both turned to him and nodded.

"Frodo? Frodo!" Aragorn called to the last Hobbit after helping Sam to his feet. Frerin turned his head to Frodo as he stood a bit away from the rest of the Fellowship. He broke away from his cousins and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Frodo turned to him, his eyes red as a tear spilled down his cheek. Frerin sighed and pulled him into a hug, the Hobbit barely having the chance to respond before they had to go.

* * *

Aragorn ran ahead of everyone, the only one that seemed to be motivated to get to Lothlórien, while the rest of the Fellowship only caught on once the woods were in sight. Once they entered the forest, they all felt a sense of relief...

…well, almost all.

"Stay close, young Hobbits!" Gimli said as he gestured for Frodo to come closer to him. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods." He whispered, holding his ax close to him, while watching the woods with suspicious eyes.

"An Elf-witch…of terrible power. All who look upon her…fall under her spell. And are never seen again." Lori rolled his eyes.

"Gimli, as much as I love Uncle Gloin's stories, he may have embellished this one." He said with a smile. Gimli paused and looked to his cousin.

"What do you mean, embellished? My adad told me this story a hundred times." Kiliel giggled.

"Well, for one, the Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien is not a witch or a sorceress, as you claim, cousin." She said gently. Lori nodded.

"Exactly. She is one of the greatest of the Eldar in Middle-Earth, and is said to surpass nearly all others in beauty, knowledge and power." Lori explained, looking to the Hobbits specifically, to reassure them. Lori chuckled. "It might also be imperative to know, that unlike Thranduil of Mirkwood, she and her husband, Lord Celeborn, did not take on any royal titles since they only see themselves as the Guardians of The Golden Wood." It was only as he said that, did he remember he was in the presence of said King of Mirkwood's son. He quickly turned to Legolas with a sheepish smile. "Uh…no offence, Legolas."

Legolas gave a slight smile. "None taken, Son of Ori. I have learnt that most of what the Lady Quinn of Erebor, and by extension her kin, have to say often holds truth." This caused the dwarven group to laugh, knowing that Lori's mother had had quite the interesting interaction with Legolas 70 years ago. This laughter caused almost everyone to miss Frodo's pause in steps, Sam quickly checking on his friend once he noticed the change.

Gimli scoffed. "Either way, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox."

As the words left his mouth, an arrow was raised to his face, while two others were aimed at his neck. One by one, the company found themselves surrounded by arrows pointing at them. Legolas was quick to pull his own bow at the one aimed in front of him, but was caught off guard when another appeared behind him, aimed at his back. Aragorn wisely raised his hands in surrender.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." A blonde haired Elf step forward, looking directly at Gimli as he said this. Gimli growled under his breath. Lori cringed while Frerin cleared his throat.

"Please forgive our cousin. He tends to run his mouth sometimes." Mili scoffed.

"More like often." The Elf turned his attention to the Dwarven group.

"Indeed." The Elf gave them each a once over, glancing at Gimli, then back at them with a raised eyebrow. He was clearly listing the differences in their appearance compared to the only full-blooded dwarf of the company, but was not prepared to bring it up as he turned and lead them down the path, the other elves…persuading them to follow.

* * *

By nightfall, the Elf, as they later learned was called Haldir of Lorien, had led them up to a platform in the trees. Most of the Company were a bit nervous to be so high up with no railing in sight, but the Dwarven Company found it wasn't quite so different from Erebor's halls. The only one that felt differently about this was Gimli, who grumbled about how unnatural it was for a Dwarf to be this high among tree branches.

" _Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion_." Haldir said, holding his hand to his chest before extending it to Legolas in an elvish greeting. Legolas returned the gesture.

" _Govannas vän gwennen le, Haldir o Lörien_." Legolas responded. Haldir shifted his gaze down the line, passing over Boromir and the Dwarven group before landing on Aragorn.

" _A, Aragorn in Dünedain… istannen le amen_." He greeted, repeating the gesture again. Aragorn returned the gesture graciously. Frerin felt Gimli bristle behind him.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!" He grumbled. Haldir turned his attention to them, looking directly at Gimli.

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves, since the dark days." He replied stiffly, clearly uncomfortable in the presence of a Dwarf.

"And do you know what this Dwarf says to that? **Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!** " Haldir recoiled slightly, but was surprised when at least four hands smacked the Dwarf simultaneously on the back of the head, causing him to yelp. His Elf ears picked up on the chuckles and suppressed giggles of his fellow Elves as the Dwarf rubbed his head, while another stepped forward, bowing his head low and holding a hand over his heart. Haldir recognized him as the one who spoke so knowledgably of the Lady Galadriel earlier.

"Please excuse my cousin." He said sincerely, before glancing back and glaring over his shoulder. "He's usually courteous." Haldir nodded, before glancing down at the man before him.

"I must say, it is odd to hear a Dwarf speak with such knowledge of the Lady of the Golden Wood. How came you by this knowledge?" The man blushed to the tips of his ears, and glanced down at the ground, his foot fidgeting.

"I…read a lot." He mumbled. One of his companions stepped forward.

"He's Lori, Son of Ori, one of the two Royal Scribes that serve King Thorin of Erebor directly. He is also training to be the next Keeper of the Library in Erebor." He stated boldly. Haldir turned to him.

"And…you are?" he asked. This one smirked, and opened his mouth to start speaking, but his companion, who seemed similar in appearance elbowed him in the gut before he could so much as utter a response.

"No one of great importance, I assure you." She said quickly. "We are just dwarves from Erebor." Haldir raised a brow. It was clear to him that these five were not full blooded Dwarrow. Their height and lack of beard in comparison to their Dwarven companion was proof of that. There was also the slight elvish look that came from the one woman. Haldir set that information aside and stepped towards the Halflings that were standing behind them, gazing directly at the one with the dark hair. He immediately felt the darkness of the Ring.

"You bring great evil with you." He paused, looks at the company, and turns away. "You can go no further!" The fellowship glanced at each other, before Aragorn followed Haldir and started to converse with him in quiet Elvish, pleading with him to help them. Everyone else sort of hovered while they waited. Vili turned his attention to his sister.

"Why didn't you let me say anything, **namad**?" he asked her. Mili rolled her eyes.

"Right, like our titles will mean anything to these guys." She turned to her brother with her arms crossed over her chest. "Think, Vili, they serve one of the most powerful people in Middle-Earth. Someone who, if you recall, almost single handedly cast the Necromancer out of Dol Guldur 70 years ago. Our father and Uncle's titles are miniscule in comparison to her." Frerin shrugged.

"She has a point Vili." Vili harrumphed and made to respond, when Haldir stepped towards them.

"You will follow me."

* * *

They walked until sunset the next day, Haldir and the other Elves leading them along. Frerin couldn't help but notice how Kiliel would tilt her head back each time a ray of sunlight spilt through the trees, a gentle smile on her face. He felt happy that his cousin was experiencing a freedom she didn't really have in Erebor. Admittedly, she and her mother often took trips down to Dale to get out in the sunlight, but it probably didn't compare to the forest of the Elves.

Haldir stopped at the edge of the woods, looking out over the horizon, smiling.

"Caras Galadhon." He smiled. Frerin looked ahead and saw an incredible sight, a grove of trees situated closely together, the leaves almost glowing gold in the sunset. "The heart of Elvendom on Earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn, and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

* * *

It was only when they entered the grove of trees that the city truly left Frerin astounded. They were led along the stairs that twisted between the giant trees, leading up to several staircases that spiraled around the tree trunks ahead, with statues along the pathway. Looking up, Frerin was blown away by the utter beauty of this place. The flets were built into the branches of the trees, with lamps lighting up the way.

"Ok, Gimli may hate me later, but this is one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen." Vili whispered in his ear. Frerin chuckled, though he nodded in agreement. Erebor may be his home, and would always hold a place in his heart, but there was something truly amazing about the ethereal serenity of the elven realm.

As the sun began to set, they ascended up the stairs, Elves coming and watching them as they walked past. Frerin also noted how the lamps gave off a pure white light, almost like starlight. They were led up to the largest flet in which there was a circular platform, and stopped before an archway leading up to more stairs. They all gathered there, with Aragorn standing in front of them. Frerin glanced around at his companions when a light at the top of the stairs caught his eye. He glanced up and saw two figures walking down the stairs, one in a white tunic and a grey robe, the other, a pure white dress that shown even brighter than the lamps surrounding them. His hair was silver, while her long golden tresses shown in the light. Frerin's mouth dropped as he gazed at the Lord and Lady of Lothlörien.

The lady kept her gaze to the ground as the Lord addressed them.

"The enemy knows you have entered here." He states bluntly. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." Aragorn glances away at these words. Lord Celeborn glances at the members of the Fellowship. "Thirteen there are here, yet fourteen there were set out from Rivendell." Frerin immediately flinched and looked down towards the ground, missing as the Lady's eyes shifted to the Ranger. "Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar." There was silence for a moment as no one dared to answer.

"He has fallen into Shadow." Came the muted reply, and Frerin returned his gaze to the Lady Galadriel, as she kept her gaze on Aragorn and Legolas.

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth." Legolas explained, but Frerin was shocked when he added. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Frerin saw how Gimli's head dropped, and he stepped forward.

"We had no choice, Legolas!" The audience immediately turned their heads to him, in shock. He realized he was being extremely rude, but he couldn't stop himself. "Saruman forced our hand on the Pass of Caradhras! We either continued on that perilous path, or risk the passage through the mines, there was no other choice!" He hissed. He went to say more when a voice stilled him.

 _'_ _Be at peace, Son of Thorin, for none here blame your kin for the loss of Gandalf.'_ He froze, glancing at Lady Galadriel, whose gaze remained serene. His brow furrows, as she hasn't seemed to have spoken at all. Frerin finally registers an arm on his shoulder, and allows Mili to pull him back. Gimli came and placed a hand on his shoulder, but kept his head bowed.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life." Said Lady Galadriel. "We do not yet know his full purpose." She shifted her gaze to Gimli. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, Son of Gloin." Gimli lifted his head as she addressed him. "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands love is now mingled with grief."

At this point, she turned her head towards Boromir, who lifted his head to meet her gaze with a sharp intake of breath. He held her gaze for only a few seconds when he let out what sounded like a pained sob, and tore his gaze away. Kiliel was immediately at his side, placing a hand on his arm. He looked at her with a soft look, before he looked down to the ground again.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope it lost." Lord Celebron said. Everyone glanced around, not really sure what to say.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife." Lady Galadriel proclaimed. "Stray but a little and it will fail…" she paused. "…to the ruin of all." Her lips turned upwards into a slight smile. "Yet hope remains while the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest… for you are weary with sorrow and much toil." Frerin noticed how with her next sentence, her gaze shifted to Frodo for the first time that evening.

"Tonight, you will sleep in peace."

* * *

 **Translations**

 ** _Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion_** **\- Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil**

 ** _Govannas vän gwennen le, Haldir o Lörien_** **\- Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lörien**

 ** _A, Aragorn in Dünedain… istannen le amen_** **\- Oh, Aragorn of the Dünedain, you are known to us**

 ** _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul_** **\- I spit upon your grave**

 ** _Namad_** **\- Sister**

* * *

 **And again…..long wait for an update. Upside, uni results came out and I passed with a few flying colours, so, pressure is off and I can get back to writing.**

 **Please Review**


End file.
